Ten, który uratował cię od wiecznego potępienia - część 2
by Nigaki
Summary: Minęło trochę czasu odkąd Castiel spotkał Sama i Deana Winchesterów. Podróżuje wraz z nimi po Wielkiej Brytanii, odkrywa uroki bycia łowcą i pomaga braciom szukać ojca. Ale nie wszystko jest takie przyjemne do końca i wkrótce całemu rodzeństwu Novaków grozi niebezpieczeństwo.


Bycie łowcą było dla Castiela czymś wspaniałym. Nie miał pojęcia jak do tej pory żył bez tego dreszczyku emocji, który towarzyszył mu w trakcie polowania. Praktycznie cały czas był gotowy na atak, nawet gdy razem z Deanem i Samuelem nocowali w jakimś miasteczku czy wiosce.

Castiel poświęcał wiele czasu na studiowanie dziennika należącego do ojca braci. Były tam opisane najróżniejsze stwory, z którym w każdej chwili mogli się spotkać. Przeglądał zapiski każdego dnia, gdy podróżowali czy szukali śladów stworzenia, na które akurat polowali.

Gdy nie czytał dziennika, Samuel i Dean uczyli go posługiwania się bronią. Dean uczył go ładować rewolwer i z niego strzelać. Nie był najlepszym uczniem pod słońcem, a Dean nie był najlepszym nauczycielem, ale po kilku dniach praktyki udało mu się w końcu trafiać w cel.

Samuel uczył go posługiwania się nożami. Brat Deana był bardziej cierpliwy od niego, więc i nauka szła szybciej. Sam Castiel wolał broń białą od palnej, a tej pierwszej mieli bardzo dużo. Podczas postoi oglądał każdy nóż czy sztylet, sprawdzał jaki jest ostry i z czego zrobiony. Bracia mieli ostrza ze srebra, żelaza, a nawet jeden z miedzi. Posiadali też kołki z różnych rodzajów drewna, maczetę, a także katanę. Castiel bardzo ją lubił, była lekka, ostra i można nią było odrąbać komuś głowę.

Poza wieloma ostrymi przedmiotami, bracia mieli też kilka tępych. Castiel znalazł kiedyś na wozie dwa młotki i masę pogrzebaczy. Największy jednak mieli zapas soli. Po kilku dniach spędzonych w podróży, Castiel dosłownie od niej przesiąkł, była wszędzie.

Dean nauczył go robić wodę święconą. Do tej pory myślał, że może ją zrobić tylko kapłan. Okazało się, że każdy może ją przyrządzić, wystarczy tylko zwykła woda, różaniec i odpowiednia formułka, której Castiel nauczył się bardzo szybko. Zawsze miał talent do języków.

Samuel i Dean wydawali się czerpać większą radość ze szkolenia Castiela, niż on sam. Wciąż czasami powtarzali, że powinien był wrócić do Londynu, do rodziny, a nie pakować się po uszy w gówno. Nigdy jednak go nie wygonili. Dean pomimo zirytowania wyglądał na szczęśliwego, gdy po raz dziesiąty pokazywał mu, jak ładować kule do bębenka rewolweru czy do strzelby. Czasami rozmawiali o broni i to również mu się podobało. Castiel domyślił się, że bracia tak długo nie mieli z kim porozmawiać o swoim fachu, że za tym zatęsknili. Bez ojca, który ich zostawił i włócząc się po obcym kraju, nie mieli wiele okazji do porozmawiania z kimś. Byli po prostu samotni. W dodatku Castiel był nowy w tym temacie, więc słuchał z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Gdy bracia coś mu tłumaczyli, nie odrywał od niech oczu nawet na chwilę. Samuel raz nawet poprosił go, by tak się nie patrzył, bo to go peszy. Dean tylko zażartował, że gdy ostatnim razem ktoś tak intensywnie na niego patrzył, wziął sobie pannę do łóżka.

Bracia byli skrytymi ludźmi, niechętnie dzielili się opowieściami o swojej przeszłości, tylko czasami coś o tym napomknęli. Ale bardzo lubili opowiadać mu o Ameryce, a Castiel uwielbiał o niej słuchać.

Opowiadali mu o mieście, w którym się urodzili oraz tych, które odwiedzili. Dean pochwalił się, że udało mu się wślizgnąć na Statuę Wolności w środku nocy, gdy z Samuelem odwiedzili Nowy Jork. Powiedział, że oglądanie tego miedzianego kolosa z bliska było jednym z najlepszych przeżyć jego życia. Opowiedzieli mu o przyrodzie, o pustyni i kanionie tak wielkim, że można dostać zawrotów głowy stojąc na jego krawędzi, czy o wodospadach, które zapierały dech w piersiach. Obaj przechwalali się, jak łapali jadowite węże, by coś zjeść czy o polowaniu na jelenie z ogromnym porożem. Castiel nie miał pojęcia ile w tych opowieściach jest prawdy, ale uwielbiał ich słuchać. Z każdą historią pragnął zobaczyć Amerykę coraz bardziej, wszystkie te miasta, cuda natury, zwierzęta i rośliny. To był raj, do którego chciał się dostać.

Castiel zapytał ich jednego dnia, czy są jedynymi łowcami. Powiedzieli mu wtedy, że spotkali w Anglii tylko jednego, który w mniemaniu Deana był dupkiem i zarozumiałym angolem. Castiel uśmiechał się przez cały czas jego narzekań.

I wtedy opowiedzieli mu o Bobbym. Na podstawie opowieści Castiel stwierdził, że Bobby wcale nie różni się tak bardzo od „zarozumiałego angola", ale Dean i Samuel go lubili pomimo jego narzekania na wszystko co oddycha, a czasem i nawet na to, co jest martwe.

Bobby był kiedyś łowcą, ale dawno już zaprzestał polowań, poświęcając się badaniom nad swoimi byłymi ofiarami i pomagając innym łowcom, młodszym, którzy mieli niewyczerpane pokłady energii do walki z tym co najgorsze.

Castiel dowiedział się pewnej ciekawej rzeczy o Deanie, gdy razem z bratem wspominał dom Bobby'ego.

- Moje maleństwo pewnie za mną tęskni – powiedział wtedy.

Castiela to zaciekawiło.

- Masz dziecko? – zapytał.

Tęsknota na twarzy Deana zmieniła się w zaskoczenie.

- Co?

- Powiedziałeś maleństwo, więc pomyślałem...

Castiel zignorował parsknięcie Samuela.

- To jego pies – wyjaśnił za brata. – Ma na imię Impala, ale Dean nazywa ją maleństwem choć niezłe z niej bydle.

- Nie mów tak o niej.

- Ale to prawda. Jest duża.

- Jak ty, ale ona przynajmniej jest ładna.

Z jakiegoś powodu Samuela oburzyły słowa Deana.

Jego trening z bronią był kontynuowany. Castiel odkrył, że lepiej radzi sobie z nożami niż bronią palną, którą opanował tylko w nieznacznym stopniu. Dean poddał się i nie chciał go więcej uczyć, ale powiedział, że to co już umie wystarczy na duchy czy demony.

Ulubioną bronią białą Castiela stał się pewien sztylet wykonany ze srebra. Bracia nie pamiętali, gdzie go znaleźli, nie używali go, bo w ich mniemaniu był za lekki. Od tamtego czasu broń leżała i kurzyła się, czekając na użycie. Castiel postanowił włączyć sztylet do swojego podstawowego ekwipunku i zaczął nim trenować wraz z Samuelem, który stwierdził, że ta broń pasuje mu jak nikomu innemu. Powiedział też, że ma wrodzony talent do walki bronią białą. Castiel nigdy nie czuł się tak dumny i nawet narzekanie Deana na to, że jakieś głupie sztućce dla bab są lepsze od broni palnej, nie zepsuło mu humoru.

Bracia nie zapomnieli także o treningu fizycznym. Dean miał w nawyku rozgrzewać mięśnie po obudzeniu się. Kazał robić to samo Castielowi, który powoli zwiększał swoją wytrzymałość. Na zmianę z Samuelem sprawdzali też również jego umiejętności walki wręcz.

- Dzisiaj potrenujemy walkę na pięści – oznajmił Dean, zdejmując z siebie koszulę. Castiel mimowolnie zerknął na jego lewę ramię, gdzie widniała blizna o kształcie dłoni. Widział ją już kilka razy i zawsze ciekawiło go, skąd Dean ma taki nietypowy znak.

- Dean, mogę cie o coś spytać, zanim zaczniemy? – poprosił, również zdejmując koszulę.

- Jasne.

- Skąd masz tę bliznę? – zapytał, wskazując na znak.

Dean spojrzał na ramię.

- Nie wiem, mam ją od urodzenia. Jest trochę straszna, ale przywykłem. Zaczynamy, szkoda czasu.

Rozpoczęli trening. Castielowi nie szło najlepiej.

- Ręce wyżej, Cas – poinstruował go Dean nim zaatakował. Castiel dostał z pięści prosto w twarz. Gdyby nie to, że było to lekkie uderzenie, już leżałby na ziemi. – Mówiłem, wyżej.

- To nie takie proste. – Castiel dotknął swojej brody, która zaczynała go boleć.

- To jest proste. Sam, pokaż mu.

Samuel pokazał mu, jak ma się ustawić, ułożył odpowiednio jego ramiona i cały czas stał za nim, gdy Dean znowu zaatakował. Teraz bolał go też policzek.

Zawsze dostawał od nich w kość i kładł się do spania z siniakami. Zaczął wygrywać dopiero, gdy bracia podczas treningu podawali mu dokładniejsze wskazówki i pokazywali przykładowe sposoby obrony przed atakiem. Trening szybko przyniósł efekty i choć przez chwilę Castiel mógł się cieszyć zwycięstwem nad Deanem i Samuelem.

Podczas jednego treningu Dean upadł na ziemię tak mocno, że Castiel obawiał się, że coś mu zrobił.

- Dean, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, pomagając mu wstać.

- Tak – stęknął, dotykając nosa, w który oberwał. – Dawno tak mocno nie dostałem. Masz rękę z żelaza?

- Przepraszam.

- Nie, nie, nie przepraszaj. O to chodziło, nie?

Dean uśmiechnął się i to wystarczyło, by uspokoić Castiela, który odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Dean zaczął go karmić większą ilością mięsa, by wzmocnić jego siłę. W połączeniu z treningiem, Castielowi dosyć szybko wzrosła masa mięśniowa. Nie był już wychudzony i słaby. Może i nie najsilniejszy, ale nie przypominał już bezdomnego z jakiegoś rynsztoka. Wciąż daleko mu też było do braci, ale podejrzewał, że jeśli będzie z nimi polował regularnie, to szybko się wyrobi i nie będzie musiał się za nimi chować, gdy coś ich zaatakuje.

Dopóki Castiel się nie podszkolił, bracia bardzo uważali, gdy pozbywali się duchów czy wilkołaków. Dawali mu broń, ale kazali zostawać z tyłu, co Castiel chętnie robił. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył wilkołaka, nie mógł się ruszyć, zamarł omal nie przypłacając tego życiem, gdy stwór po odrzuceniu braci na parę metrów, zaczął iść w jego stronę. Na szczęście Samuel szybko odzyskał przytomność i strzelił do wilkołaka ze srebrnej kuli, co natychmiast zabiło stwora.

Castiel jednak doczekał się w końcu pierwszego upolowanego potwora. Do tej pory myślał, że upoluje ducha, w końcu były łatwe do zabicia dla początkujących. Zamiast tego trafiło mu się coś dużo trudniejszego i straszniejszego.

Przyjechali do małej wioski o zmroku. Dean od razu dowiedział się, że ostatnimi czasy znikają ludzie, którzy zbliżali się do lasu. Bracia postanowili nie próżnować i od razu wyruszyli się rozejrzeć, zabierając ze sobą każdy rodzaj broni. Castiel również z nimi poszedł, uzbrojony w swój ulubiony sztylet oraz drugi, podobny do tego ze srebra tylko zrobiony z żelaza. Był nieco zniszczony i stępiony, ale przyzwyczaił się do niego.

Las był przerażający, tej nocy nie było księżyca, który dawałaby więcej światła niż lampa naftowa, którą niósł Castiel. Cokolwiek czaiło się w tym lesie, mogło ich bez problemu podejść.

Podczas gdy Samuel i Dean sprzeczali się, co może zabijać wieśniaków, Castiel rozglądał się za jakimiś śladami. Znalazł jedynie kilka jeży pod drzewem, ale gdy podszedł bliżej i oświetlił zwierzątka światłem lampy, zauważył na ich ciele krwawe ślady. Wątpił, że to jeże zabijały ludzi, dlatego spojrzał w górę, gdzie na gałęzi leżały zwłoki.

Nim zdążył powiedzieć o tym braciom, coś wyskoczyło z ciemności i ich zaatakowało. Castiel przyglądał się, jak wysoki mężczyzna ciska Deanem i Samuelem jak szmacianymi lalkami. Niewiele trzeba było czekać, by bracia stracili przytomność.

Stwór najwyraźniej uznał Castiela za niegroźnego, bo od razu przystąpił do konsumpcji. Podszedł do Deana i chwycił go za gardło, unosząc go nad ziemię. Dean odzyskał przytomność, próbował się uwolnić, ale nie był w stanie. Stwór trzymał go mocno i otworzył szeroko usta, ujawniając masę ostrych zębów.

- Szlag – wychrypiał Dean, który zdał sobie sprawę, z czym mają do czynienia.

Castiel wiedział, że nie ma chwili do stracenia. Na widok Deana, któremu groziła śmierć, wstąpiły w niego nowe siły, a przede wszystkim odwaga, której teraz bardzo potrzebował. Nie miał pojęcia, z czym ma do czynienia, ale liczył na to, że srebro wystarczy. Podbiegł do stwora i gdy ten miał już zabić Deana, odchylił jego głowę i wbił mu sztylet prosto w gardło.

Castiel wyciągnął ostrze i puścił stwora, z jego rany zaczęła obficie wypływać krew. Potwór topił się we własnej posoce i już po chwili leżał martwy na ziemi. Castiel stał nad nim dysząc i przyglądając się, jak się wykrwawia. Nagle wszystkie siły z niego uciekły i wypuścił z rąk sztylet, który wbił się w ziemię. Nim Castiel upadł, Dean zdążył go chwycić i ostrożnie posadził go pod jednym z drzew.

- Cas, to było zajebiste – powiedział z podziwem. – Jesteś stworzony do tej roboty.

- Dziękuję – wydyszał. Teraz gdy emocje minęły, był roztrzęsiony, ale ten strach sprawiał mu przyjemność. – Ale powinienem był zareagować szybciej.

- Popracujemy nad tym.

Dean odszedł sprawdzić, co z bratem, który wciąż był nieprzytomny. Castiel wykorzystał ten czas, by się uspokoić i przyjrzeć tej dziwnej kreaturze, która ich zaatakowała. Wyglądała jak zwykły człowiek, jedyną różnicą były zęby i to, że nienaturalnie szeroko rozwarły jej się szczęki, gdy próbowała pożreć Deana.

Samuel w końcu doszedł do siebie i razem z bratem podeszli do stwora.

- Tego żaden z nas nie podejrzewał – powiedział, masując sobie ramię, które ucierpiało przy upadku. – Cas go zabił?

- Żałuj, że tego nie widziałeś. Odchylił mu głowę i wbił sztylet w sam środek szyi.

Castiel uśmiechnął się, słysząc podekscytowanie w jego głosie.

- Gratulacje, Cas – powiedział Samuel. – To musiało być dla ciebie trudne, pierwszy raz coś zabiłeś.

- Niespecjalnie – przyznał. Czuł się już lepiej, więc podniósł się na nogi i podszedł do braci. – Co to w ogóle było?

- Crocotta – odparł Samuel.

- Wredne bydle – dodał Dean. – Pożera dusze ludzi.

- To właśnie próbowała zrobić z tobą?

- Tak. Nienawidzę sukinsynów.

- Dean, nienawidzisz wszystkiego, a już zwłaszcza wiedźm.

Castiel wkrótce się przekonał, czemu wiedźmy były przez Deana tak znienawidzone.

Posuwali się dalej śladami ojca braci. W każdej wiosce czy mieście, w którym się zatrzymywali, znajdowali jednak tylko wskazówki i kolejne przeprosiny. I wtedy w jednym z miast znaleźli coś więcej.

Kilku mieszkańców opowiedziało im o czarownicy, którą powieszono za uprawianie czarów. Dean uznał, że nie mają tu więc czego szukać, ale już pierwszej nocy spędzonej tutaj Samuel doszedł do wniosku, że mieszkańcy powiesili złą kobietę.

W środku nocy umarł mężczyzna, który zawiązał sznur wokół szyi niewinnej kobiety. Bracia wraz z Castielem postanowili to sprawdzić.

- Dobra, na początku musimy się przygotować – zdecydował Dean. Castiel przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, gdy przeszukiwał ich rzeczy. W pewnym momencie tuż przed nim wylądowały eleganckie spodnie.

- Na co to? – zapytał Castiel, podnosząc spodnie. Sprawdził palcami materiał, nie był może najlepszy, ale wyglądał dobrze.

- Ludzie uwielbiają rozmawiać z kimś, kto wzbudza zaufanie wyglądem – wyjaśnił.

W pełni wyszykowani, przyjaciele rozpoczęli śledztwo. Po zabiciu Crocotty, Castiel nie bał się już oddalać i samemu szukać śladów. Tak było szybciej.

Szybko zrozumiał, co Dean miał na myśli, gdy szykował im ubrania. Ludzie patrzyli na nich przychylniej, niż gdy byli w swoich zwykłych ubraniach.

Castiel cieszył się, że znowu może na siebie założyć garnitur. Nie zapomniał też o cylindrze, którego zwykle nie lubił nosić, ale tym razem musiał się poświęcić.

Rozdzieli się i każdy z nich zaczął dyskretnie szukać śladów i wypytywać mieszkańców. Castiel wiedział, jak zachować się w towarzystwie bogaczy, dlatego nie miał problemu ze zdobyciem potrzebnych informacji. Kilka kobiet było nawet chętnych na coś więcej niż krótką pogawędkę, ale za każdym razem odmawiał im uprzejmie, nie zapominając o uśmiechu, dzięki któremu zdobywał wszystkie potrzebne informacje.

- Co dokładnie zrobiła ta wiedźma? – zapytał jedną z kobiet. Nie dziwiło go, że nie była przerażona. Jeszcze w Londynie wielokrotnie słuchał swojej matki, która wraz z kilkoma innymi kobietami rozmawiała godzinami na różne tematy. Dla takich jak one, nawet groźna wiedźma była ciekawą plotką.

- Rzuciła na Oswolda straszny urok – opowiadała z przejęciem kobieta. – Jego syn utopił się podczas kąpieli.

- Może po prostu zasnął – zasugerował. Jemu samemu zdarzało się to kilkukrotnie i zawsze budził się o krok od utonięcia.

- Ktoś go trzymał pod wodą, która była w całym pokoju. To na pewno duch przywołany przez wiedźmę.

Castiel nie miał pojęcia, czy wiedźmy potrafią przywoływać duchy, ale jeśli tak, to mieli teraz jakiś ślad.

Podziękował kobiecie i poszedł szukać dalej. Spotkał się z braćmi po południu, by coś zjeść.

- Czy wiedźmy potrafią przywołać duchy? – zapytał od razu.

- Czemu pytasz?

- Tak uważa jednak kobieta. Twierdzi, że duch przywołany przez wiedźmę zabił syna Oswolda.

- To nie był duch – zaprzeczył od razu Dean.

- Nie?

- To był sam Oswold. Rozmawialiśmy z nim. Sammy tak go przycisnął, że wyśpiewał wszystko.

- Oh. – Castiel poczuł się głupio. Tak się ucieszył z tej informacji, że nie skupiał się za bardzo na następnych rozmowach i nie przepytywał ludzi dokładnie. – Czyli nic nie mamy.

- Dorwiemy wiedźmę – zapewnił go Samuel. – To nie były jej pierwsze czary, w końcu znowu zaatakuje.

Znalezienie wiedźmy zajęło im jeszcze jeden dzień. Dean obserwował kobietę, która nosiła wokół szyi podejrzany wisior. Dla normalnego człowieka nie oznaczał on nic specjalnego, ale bracia rozpoznali w nim jeden z okultystycznych symboli.

Dean chodził za kobietą cały dzień, aż nie doprowadziła go do swojego mieszkania. Gdy wrócił do pokoju, żalił się, że chodziła po mieście cały dzień i nie robiła przy tym nic podejrzanego albo chociaż interesującego. Samuel wątpił, że to wiedźma, ale zdecydowali się jednak sprawdzić tę kobietę.

Mieli już wychodzić, gdy Dean zatrzymał Castiela.

- Cas, pamiętaj, wiedźma to człowiek. To nie bezmyślny duch czy Crocotta. Jesteś pewien, że w razie potrzeby będziesz potrafił ją zabić?

- Muszę przyznać, że nie myślałem o tym.

Teraz gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, to Dean miał rację. Zabił Crocottę, bo była potworem wyglądającym jak człowiek. Wiedźma była człowiekiem, przyszła na świata jako człowiek i jako taki się wychowywała. Zabijając ją, popełniłby po prostu morderstwo. Mimo to, z jakiegoś powodu nic nie czuł, gdy o tym myślał. Nie był przerażony, wściekły, czy rozdarty. Myślał o tym jak o obowiązku, konieczności. Jeśli wiedźma im zagrozi, zrobi to, co będzie musiał i nie będzie miał z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia. Tak po prostu.

- Nie stresuj się, zajmiemy się wiedźmą tak, że ty nie będziesz musiał – zapewnił go Dean. – To na pewne byłoby dla ciebie trudne.

Castiel nie zamierzał wyprowadzać go z błędu. Dobrze się czuł z tą myślą, nie potrzebował, by ktoś go pocieszał. I to go przerażało. Czemu nagle stracił całą empatię? Czy praca łowcy naprawdę tak zmieniała? Nie, to było niemożliwe, przecież względem Deana i Samuela zachowywał się normalnie. Może był po prostu przemęczony.

- Dziękuję, Dean, to naprawdę mi pomoże.

Ucieszył się, gdy Dean się uśmiechnął. Czyli z uczuciami miał wszystko w porządku.

Już po wyjściu znowu coś ich zatrzymało. Było dosyć chłodno, Dean schował ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i po chwili wyjął z nich woreczek.

- A to przebiegła suka – powiedział, wyciągając zapałki.

- Dean, czekaj – zatrzymał go Samuel. – Niech myśli, że cię ma, to ją zaskoczy.

- Albo mnie uśmierci – odparł z przekąsem. – Lepiej spalić to teraz.

- Jak urok zadziała, spalę to.

- Lepiej sprawdźcie, czy też nie macie.

- Nie śledziliśmy wiedźmy tak jak ty.

Dean westchnął i schował woreczek do kieszeni. Kryjówka wiedźmy nie była daleko, ale Castiel postanowił wykorzystać ten moment na dowiedzenie się czegoś o woreczku.

- Jak to współdziała z magią? – zapytał.

Jak zwykle to Samuel zajął się wyjaśnieniem. Castiel zauważył, że bardzo lubi to robić i brzmieć mądrze.

- Wiedźma podrzuca taki woreczek w pobliżu osoby, na którą chce rzucić urok, a potem rzuca go przy ołtarzu. Zależnie od uroku dzieją się różne rzeczy.

- Ciesz się, Cas, może będziesz miał okazję zobaczyć pokaz. – Dean uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do niego jednym okiem. Castiel nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć.

Dotarli do domu wiedźmy, wewnątrz paliło się światło, ale tylko na górze. Samuel przy pomocy wytrycha otworzył zamek i całą trójką, z bronią przygotowaną do ataku, weszli do środka. Sprawdzili najpierw parter, czy wiedźma nie czai się gdzieś na dole.

Castiel omal nie dostał zawału, gdy usłyszał nucenie. Dobiegało z góry.

Schody w ogóle nie skrzypiały, gdy wchodzili na górę. Tam znaleźli ewidentny dowód na to, że mieszkająca tu kobieta jest wiedźmą.

Samuel pierwszy zauważył ołtarz stojący na końcu korytarza. Castiel nie miał pojęcia, co znajduje się w stojącej na nim misie, ale domyślił się, że nic przyjemnego.

Nucenie brzmiało teraz wyraźniej, bracia i Castiel zbliżyli się do pokoju, w którym paliło się światło. Dean zajrzał do środka i zobaczył wiedźmę stojącą przy oknie, poruszającą się w rytm muzyki, którą słyszała tylko w swojej głowie.

- Wiem że tam jesteście, chłopcy – odezwała się, ale nawet na nich nie spojrzała. – Słyszę jak jeden z was oddycha.

Dean spojrzał z wyrzutem na Castiela, który nie mógł opanować oddechu. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy z pozbawionego empatii zmienił się w przepełnionego paniką tchórza.

- Skoro cię znaleźliśmy, to możesz się już poddać.

Wiedźma zaśmiała się i odwróciła do nich.

- Nie bądź śmieszny, chłopczyku. Dlaczego miałabym się poddać? Nic mi nie grozi.

- Co powiesz na to?

Dean uśmiechnął się i wycelował w nią z rewolweru. Samuel i Castiel również mieli ze sobą broń palną, nadawała się lepiej na zwykle bezbronne czarownice.

- Bardzo ładny rewolwer, naprawdę. Ale to nie ja dzisiaj zginę.

- Czyżby?

Castiel zastanawiał się, czemu Dean po prostu nie zastrzeli wiedźmy, skoro może. Marnowali tylko czas, powinni to załatwić szybko i jechać dalej, wiedźma nie była warta ich zachodu, zwłaszcza że mieli woreczek, który im podrzuciła.

- Przykro mi to mówić, ale to ty zginiesz tego wieczora – powiedziała czarownica, w ogóle nie przejmując się wycelowaną w nią bronią.

Dean uśmiechnął się pewny siebie.

- Innym razem, dziwko. Mam woreczek złego uroku, który mi podrzuciłaś.

- Masz na myśli ten woreczek? – Wiedźma trzymała go w swojej dłoni. Zaskoczony Dean wsadził rękę do kieszeni płaszcza. Była pusta. Suka miała woreczek, który po chwili wrzuciła do ognia palącego się w kominku. – Jest fałszywy. I nie ode mnie. Musisz się bardziej postarać.

Dean poczuł przeszywając ból brzucha. Wypuścił z dłoni rewolwer i opadł na kolana, nagle wymiotując krwią. Nie to było jednak najgorsze.

- Boże – szepnął Castiel, widząc jak w kałuży krwi taplały się pszczoły, karaluchy, a nawet dżdżownice. Dean wymiotował owadami.

Dean próbował wstać, ale poczuł kolejną falę mdłości. Zgiął się w pół i znowu zwymiotował, więcej robactwa wylądowało na ziemi. Wiedźma przyglądała się temu z zadowoleniem.

- Sammy – wybełkotał Dean, nim wypluł porcję krwi i wielkiego karalucha.

Samuel był rozdarty. Nie wiedział, czy ma uklęknąć obok Deana, czy zająć się wiedźmą.

- Wygląda na to, że wasz przyjaciel zginie – powiedziała wiedźma.

Dean spojrzał na nią wściekle przekrwionymi oczami.

- Zabiję cię, ty suko – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Możesz próbować, ale umrzesz w ciągu kilku minut. Chyba że znajdziesz woreczek, ale to się nigdy nie stanie, nawet jeśli wyślesz po niego swoich przyjaciół.

Castiel miał już dość tej rozmowy. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jakaś kobieta krzywdziła jego przyjaciół.

- Zamknij się w końcu – rozkazał i nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, zabrał Samuelowi jego rewolwer i strzelił idealnie w głowę wiedźmy, bez celowania.

- Cas? – Dean spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Irytowała mnie – wyjaśnił. Przez moment wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zabił człowieka. Ale potem na jego twarzy znów pojawiła się troska o Deana. – Musimy znaleźć ten woreczek.

- Zostań z Deanem, ja poszukam – zdecydował Samuel i wybiegł z pokoju.

Castiel przyklęknął przy Deanie, który znowu wymiotował.

- Cas, zadziwiasz mnie coraz bardziej – wyznał w przerwie pomiędzy kolejnymi falami nudności. – Zastrzeliłeś ją z zimną krwią.

- Chciała cię zabić – odparł poważnie. Decyzja była spontaniczna, ale uważał ją za słuszną. Wiedźma sama się o to prosiła, nie powinna krzywdzić Deana.

- Mogłeś poczekać chociaż chwilę. Może powiedziałaby nam, gdzie jej wspólniczka ukryła woreczek.

Dean stracił swoje ostatnie zapasy siły i upadł na podłogę, trzymając się mocno za brzuch.

- Samuel znajdzie woreczek – obiecał mu Castiel, kładąc mu rękę na piersi, tuż nad sercem. Dean odczuł chwilową ulgę, gdy przyjaciel go dotknął, odechciało mu się wymiotować, ale nadal czuł, że umiera.

Castiel siedział przy Deanie dopóki nie wrócił Samuel z woreczkiem, który natychmiast spalili, wrzucając go do kominka. Dean momentalnie poczuł się lepiej i po kilku głębszych oddechach oraz pomocy ze strony Castiela, mógł wstać.

- Dzięki, Sammy.

- Myślałem, że nie zdążę – wyznał. Oddychał ciężko, bez wątpienia biegł cały ten czas. – Wiedźma powiedziała, że masz tylko kilka minut, minęło prawie dwadzieścia.

Dean spojrzał na Castiela, który czuł na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciela, ale nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Wiedział o czym myśli.

- Widać miałem szczęście – stwierdził, klepiąc Castiela po plecach. – Spadajmy stąd i znajdźmy tę drugą wiedźmę.

Całą trójką wyszli z domu na świeże powietrze. Musieli wrócić do pokoju i wszystko przeanalizować.

- Cas, to co zrobiłeś... To był niezły strzał – powiedział z podziwem Samuel. – Myślałem, że nie strzelasz za dobrze, wiedźma stała parę stóp od ciebie.

- Dużo ćwiczyłem – skłamał z uśmiechem, choć w środku był cały roztrzęsiony. Jeszcze chwilę temu nie czuł się winny zabicia wiedźmy, ale teraz dotarło do niego, co zrobił. Zabił człowieka i nawet przy tym nie mrugnął. Miesiąc temu było to dla niego nie do pomyślenia. Co się z nim działo?

* * *

Gabriel przewrócił się na drugi bok i zakrył głowę poduszką. Jego żona okropnie chrapała. Dlaczego do diabła się na to zgodził? Powinien był uciec, a nie robić to, o co prosił Castiel.

Od jego ostatniego listu nie dostali już więcej wiadomości, ich mały braciszek przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Pisał im, by się nie martwili, ale im dłużej go nie było, tym trudniej było im tego nie robić. Kto normalny nie martwi się o własnego brata, którego przez jakiś czas uważało się za zmarłego?

Czasami wciąż miał wrażenie, że ten list nie był prawdziwy, a Castiel naprawdę nie żyje. To wszystko było takie podejrzane. Kim byli ci, którzy zabili Kubę Rozpruwacza? Czemu zgodzili się zabrać ze sobą Castiela? Czemu Castiel zgodził się pójść gdzieś z mordercami?

Już kilka razy rozważał możliwość, że został do tego po prostu zmuszony, tak jak do napisania listu.

Gabriel wstał z łóżka i nawet nie patrząc na żonę, ubrał się pospiesznie. Nie przywiązywał już dużej wagi do swojego ubioru, przestał umawiać się z prostytutkami, ale zawarte przez niego małżeństwo nie miało z tym nic wspólnego. Nie mógł po prostu uprawiać seksu, kiedy Castielowi mogło grozić niebezpieczeństwo.

Tak by nie obudzić nikogo, wyszedł z domu i ruszył ulicą. Było zimno, ale on tego nie odczuwał, zbyt skupiony na celu swojej podróży. Albo po prostu było mu już wszystko jedno. Już w czasie ślubu nic go nie obchodziło, ledwo słyszał słowa księdza, który subtelnie zwrócił mu uwagę, że to ten moment, by powiedzieć „tak". Gdyby ludzie posiadali choć malutki procent intelektu, zauważyliby, że jego odpowiedź nie była szczera. Była tak pozbawiona emocji, że sam był zaskoczony. Ale dla nikogo się to nie liczyło.

Z Anną było podobnie. Przez cały ślub stała wyprostowana i dumna, a gdy przyszła jej kolej, powiedziała „tak" bez żadnego zawahania ale i bez emocji. Gabriel spojrzał jej wtedy w oczy i zobaczył w nich głęboki smutek, ale i niemą prośbę, by przerwać całe to przedstawienie. Czuła to samo co on. Gabriel nigdy w życiu nie pragnął tak bardzo powiedzieć wszystkim, co o nich myśli i po prostu wyjść, zabierając ze sobą siostrę. Potem razem odnaleźliby Castiela.

Nic takiego jednak nie zrobili, a gdy Gabriel pierwszy raz znalazł się w łóżku ze swoją świeżo poślubioną żoną, myślał o tych wszystkich okazjach na ucieczkę, jakie miał.

Wiedział, że doszedł na miejsce, gdy atmosfera zrobiła się nieprzyjemna. Odkąd Kuba Rozpruwacz zaczął zabijać, Whitechapel stała się bardziej ponurą dzielnicą, niż zwykle. Nawet teraz po zniknięciu mordercy, wciąż tak było. Prostytutki przestały być chętne i czekały na klientów w parach. Gabriel dziwił się, że dużo wcześniej tego nie robiły.

Kilka prostytutek go rozpoznało. Podchodziły, by się z nim przywitać i zachęcić do swoich usług, ale ignorował je wszystkie. Nie przyszedł tu szukać przyjemności.

Znalezienie miejsca, do którego się udawał nie było trudne. Przychodził tam niemal codziennie. To w tym miejscu znaleziono ciało Castiela. Gabriel przypuszczał, że to tam też rozpoczęła się jego ucieczka.

Anna czekała już na niego, gdy się pojawił. Nie miała na sobie sukni tylko przerobione, męskie spodnie i koszulę, a włosy schowała pod kapeluszem. Ubierała się tak tylko na te nocne wyprawy, które zdarzały się niemal codziennie. W sukni wzięliby ją za prostytutkę, coś mogłoby się jej nawet stać o tak późnej porze w takiej dzielnicy. Dlatego zawsze przebierała się za mężczyznę. W świetle dnia i z bliska nikt by się nie nabrał, ale w nocy, w dzielnicy w której nikt nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi, udawało jej się ukryć.

Gabriel zaczął się z nią tu spotykać jeszcze przed ślubem. Na początku nie wiedzieli, czemu to robili, ale gdy długo nie przychodzili, czuli się z tym źle. Nie odbierali tego jako miejsca pamięci Castiela, ale mieli wrażenie, że będąc tu znowu odczuwają jego obecność. Czasami to uczucie było tak silne, że mieli wrażenie bycia obserwowanym przez brata. Ale to była tylko ich wyobraźnia.

Anna objęła go, gdy do niej podszedł. Jej życie nie układało się lepiej od jego. Mieszkała teraz ze swoim mężem, który nie był zły, ale Anna nie darzyła go miłością. A już zwłaszcza nie darzyła miłością nowego stylu życia i ubierania. Nie znosiła tych wszystkich sukni. Co więcej, każdego wieczora jej mąż starał się z nią o dziecko. Anna nie narzekała na sam seks, ale nie chciała dziecka. Nie po tym, co się stało z Castielem. Miała nadzieję, że brat ich stąd zabierze, nim będzie za późno.

- Jak się czujesz, Gabrielu? – zapytała odsuwając się od niego.

- Moja żona chrapie, nie mogę spać – przyznał, spoglądając w stronę włazu studzienki, z której wyłowiono zwłoki. Pomimo często padającego deszczu wciąż było widać krew.

- Kiedy Castiel po nas wróci?

Gabriel czasami miał wrażenie, że to się nigdy nie stanie, że Castiel ich zostawił, a sam był już dawno w Ameryce jeśli nie był martwy.

- Nie wiem. Mógłby wysłać kolejny list, a nie kazać nam tak czekać. Widziałem wczoraj jak moja żona odwiedziła aptekę. Przysięgam, że zamierza mnie zabić.

- Za bardzo panikujesz – stwierdziła Anna z uśmiechem. – Nikt cię nie zabije.

- Powiesz to samo, gdy będziesz musiała pochować drugiego brata?

- Castiel żyje. A ciebie Śmierć nigdy nie lubiła, choć bardzo się starałeś, by z nią igrać.

Ich rodzina nigdy nie mogła zliczyć ile razy Gabriel naraził się na śmierć. Raz bawił się ogniem, omal nie podpalając całego domu, innym razem biegał wokół konia jak szalony. Przestraszył go, ale zwierzę nie kopnęło, choć omal nie zrobiło tego ze swoim właścicielem. Gabriel jednak pozostał nietknięty.

Nikt nie miał pojęcia, jak to robi, uznali więc, że ma po prostu duże szczęście.

- Mam już dość czekania na niego – wyznał Gabriel. Anna zobaczyła na jego twarzy determinację. Wiedziała, co to oznacza.

- Co chcesz zrobić?

- Jeśli w ciągu miesiąca Castiel tutaj nie przyjedzie, to ja wyjadę, by go szukać.

- To bez sensu, nie wiesz gdzie jest.

- Dlatego to się nazywa szukanie.

- Gabrielu, żeby kogoś szukać, trzeba mieć jakieś wskazówki. Ty nawet nie wiesz, w którą stronę Castiel wyruszył i czy jest jeszcze w Anglii.

Oczywiście Gabriel to wiedział, ale był zbyt zdesperowany. Nie chciał czekać niewiadomo ile na Castiela, który zdecydował się pomóc obcym ludziom zamiast własnej rodzinie. Jego miękkie serce kiedyś go zgubi.

- Coś wymyślę.

Anna jedynie westchnęła. Oczywiście, Gabriel zawsze miał jakiś plan, co wcale nie znaczyło, że zadziała.

Rozstali się tuż przed świtem, musieli wrócić do domu tak, by nikt się nie dowiedział o ich nocnych wyprawach. Gabriel niemal biegł, gdy był już blisko domu. Zdziwiło go, gdy zobaczył zapalone światło w jednym z pokoi. Jego żona nie spała i wiedziała, że zniknął.

Nieco przerażony wszedł do środka. Bardzo chciał po prostu pójść na górę i się położyć, ale nie mógł unikać tematu.

Choć byli po ślubie, Gabriel wciąż nazywał swoją żonę wdową Sagar. Nigdy nie zwrócił się do niej po imieniu, a ona wydawała się tego nie zauważać.

- Gdzie byłeś, mój drogi? – zapytała, gdy dołączył do niej w salonie. Siedziała w fotelu i piła herbatę, wciąż miała na sobie swoją koszulę do spania.

- Nie mogłem spać, poszedłem na spacer – odparł. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu spacer oznaczał prostytutkę.

Jego żona przytaknęła i upiła łyk herbaty.

- Zechcesz się ze mną napić? – zapytała, wskazując drugi fotel.

Intuicja podpowiadała mu, by odmówić. To że wdowa nie spała było bardzo podejrzane, nigdy nie budziła się tak wcześnie, a już na pewno nie po to, by wypić herbatę. Ale nie mógł tak po prostu odmówić. Gdy ostatni raz zrobił coś takiego, wdowa powiedziała o tym jego ojcu, który przez kilka godzin dawał mu wykład o tym, jak powinien być miły dla żony.

- Z chęcią – powiedział, siadając w drugim fotelu.

Wdowa nalała mu herbaty, wrzuciła do niej cztery kostki cukru i dolała trochę mleka, tak jak lubił. Czasami przerażało go to, jak dobrze go zna, tak jakby obserwowała go cały dzień.

Gabriel uniósł filiżankę do ust, ale nie napił się. Czuł się coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, zaczął się pocić. Był pewny, że żona coś mu dosypała. Cokolwiek to było, na pewno nie znajdowało się w imbryku, bo wtedy zatrułaby i siebie. Z drugiej strony, nie widział tego, jak nalewała sobie herbatę. Mogła też ukryć truciznę w cukrze, nigdy nie słodziła swojej herbaty. Albo przyszykowała wszystko w filiżance. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, uświadomił sobie, że nie zajrzał do niej, coś mogło być na dnie.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytała, obserwując go uważnie. Coś w jej spojrzeniu mówiło mu, że jednak dziś w nocy nie uniknie śmierci tak jak zawsze.

- Nie – zaprzeczył i wziął spory łyk herbaty. Jeśli miał umrzeć, to szybko.

Napój nie miał dziwnego smaku, był słodki tak jak zawsze, nie wyczuwał podejrzanego smaku trucizny. Ale przecież wdowa nie użyłaby czegoś, co da się wyczuć.

Upił kolejny łyk, cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok wdowy, która wyglądała na zniecierpliwioną. Czekała na jego śmierć. Gabriel też na nią czekał.

Pił dalej w ciszy swoją herbatę, patrząc niespokojnie na zegar i odliczając kolejne minuty. Wdowa nie spuszczała go z oczu, nawet nie piła swojej herbaty, tylko patrzyła. Jej spojrzenie przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Zastanawiał się, kiedy trucizna zacznie działać, by w końcu nie być zmuszonym do patrzenia na tę pomarszczoną twarz.

Minęło pięć minut i wciąż nic się nie stało, Gabriel wypił już całą herbatę i teraz po prostu siedział. Pocił się bardziej niż wcześniej, użył rękawa koszuli, by wytrzeć mokre czoło. Cały czas patrzył na zegar, dlatego dopiero po chwili zobaczył zdziwienie na twarzy wdowy. Gdyby nie to, że wypił truciznę, zaśmiałby się z jej wyrazu twarzy. Nigdy nie widział jej tak zabawnej, wyglądała jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody.

Kolejne minuty minęły i dalej nic się nie stało, a wdowa była coraz bardziej zaskoczona, podobnie jak Gabriel. Czuł się normalnie, żadnego bólu, mdłości czy zawrotów głowy, nawet pocenie ustało, już się tak nie bał. Czy to możliwe, że po raz kolejny wykiwał śmierć? Z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta, podobnie jak obelgę, jaką chciał obrzucić swoją niedoszłą morderczynie.

- Coś nie tak? – Teraz to on zadał to pytanie, a ona nie wiedziała, jak odpowiedzieć.

Na jej twarz powróciła pozbawiona emocji maska.

- Przypomniało mi się coś, to wszystko.

Wiedział, że kłamie, umiał rozpoznać fałsz, bo sam stosował go w mistrzowski sposób.

- Na pewno? Jesteś strasznie blada.

Uwielbiał grać troskliwego męża wiedząc, że jego żona tego nienawidzi. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Skrzywiła się i z ponurym wyrazem twarzy wstała z fotela.

- Położę się jeszcze – powiedziała i wyszła z salonu. Gabriel słyszał, jak skrzypią schody po których wchodziła. A może to ona tak skrzypiała? Trudno było powiedzieć.

Kiedy miał pewność, że wdowa zamknęła się w sypialni, odetchnął z ulgą. Było tak blisko, musiał się napić, czegokolwiek. Nie ufał jednak temu, że wszystkie napoje w domu były bezpieczne, mogły być zatrute, a miał przeczucie, że wyczerpał na dziś swój limit szczęścia. Jeśli nie na następny rok. Na szczęście miał w domu ukrytą piersiówkę.

Uklęknął przy kominku i wyjął ją z tajnego schowka. Alkohol zabił smak herbaty na jego języku, z czego był bardzo wdzięczny. Herbata przypominała mu o truciźnie, którą wypił, a która jakimś cudem go nie zabiła. Śmierć chyba naprawdę go nie lubiła.

Powoli opróżniał piersiówkę, wzrok Gabriela powędrował na roślinę stojącą w doniczce w kącie salonu. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy bardzo głupi, ale zarazem interesujący pomysł.

Odstawił piersiówkę na gzyms kominka i podszedł do stolika, gdzie wciąż stał imbryk z herbatą. Nie parowała już, ale wciąż była ciepła. Wrzucił do środka kilka kostek cukru, nalał mleka i całość przeniósł do rośliny. Wlał do doniczki tyle, ile nalałby do filiżanki i zaczął obserwować. Musiał wiedzieć, czy naprawdę była tam trucizna, czy po prostu panikował, tak jak uważała Anna.

Po paru minutach nic się nie stało, Gabriel zaczął tracić nadzieję, ale wtedy zauważył, że liście zrobiły się nagle ciemniejsze tuż przy łodydze. Jeśli nie zrobiła tego sama herbata i nadmiar cukru, to bez wątpienia zrobiła to trucizna. Jednak miał rację, jego własna żona chciała go zabić, ale coś jej na to nie pozwoliło. Bóg? Szczęście? Mało go to obchodziło, ważne, że żył. Musiał jednak teraz bardzo uważać, wdowa zdecydowanie nie była zadowolona z rezultatu, jaki otrzymała. Kolejna próba w najbliższej przyszłości była więc bardzo prawdopodobna, a przecież drugi raz już mu się nie uda.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie mógł się wiecznie pilnować. Jego żona w końcu znajdzie sposób, by go zabić, pozorując naturalny zgon. Nie miał pojęcia, jak miałaby to zrobić, był młody, co policja uznałaby za naturalny zgon w jego przypadku?

I wtedy przypomniał sobie, co wszyscy o nim mówili. Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. Był idiotą. Cokolwiek wdowa zamierzała zrobić, na pewno miałoby to wyglądać na śmierć z powodu choroby wenerycznej. Z jego sławą nikt nawet nie próbowałby sprawdzić, czy to prawda, wszyscy uwierzyliby wdowie na słowo, a po rozmowie z kilkoma prostytutkami zamknęliby sprawę. Nikt nie uznałby jego śmierci za podejrzaną, choć wcześniej zginął też poprzedni mąż. Ludzie umierają, a policja była pełna idiotów, cóż poradzić.

Tylko Anna znałaby prawdę i próbowałaby jej dowieść. Nie wątpił w swoją młodszą siostrę, zrobiłaby wszystko, by oczyścić jego imię i zemścić się na wdowie. Musiał wybić jej to z głowy, bo nim zdążyłaby wszystko doprowadzić do końca, sama stałaby się ofiarą przedwczesnej śmierci. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby Anna zginęła z jego powodu. Wystarczy, że z jego winy stracili Castiela.

* * *

Castiel nienawidził wiedźm. Po tym jak pozbyli się pierwszej, zabrali się za drugą. Okazała się jeszcze gorsza niż tamta. Tym razem obeszło się bez uroków, ale zanim ją zabili, zdążyła zranić Castiela jego własnym nożem. Dobrze, że do ataku użył właśnie niego, a nie rewolwerów jak Dean i Samuel. Jeśli wyrwałaby go równie łatwo co nóż, mógłby już nie żyć. Na szczęście rana nie była głęboka. Samuel oczyścił ją, a potem zaszył i zabandażował. Dean pomógł ze znieczuleniem, dając mu do wypicia trochę alkoholu.

Wyjechali z miasta jak najszybciej mogli, by nie ściągać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Nie mieli kompletnie pojęcia dokąd jechać, więc ruszyli w przypadkowym kierunku, mając nadzieję, że uda im się trafić do miejsca, gdzie był ojciec braci. Ostatnio zgubili trop i poruszali się na ślepo, z czego Dean nie był zadowolony.

Przez kilka dni nie natrafili na nic, co doprowadziłoby ich do ojca. Nie mogli nawet znaleźć żadnych stworów, na które można by było zapolować. Castiela zaczynało to irytować.

- Nudno – westchnął, leżąc na wozie, który dla odmiany powoził Samuel. Dean, podobnie jak Castiel, wylegiwał się w tym czasie, choć jemu też doskwierała nuda.

- Wiem co czujesz – mruknął. Z początku próbowali się czymś zająć, by szybciej mijała im podróż. Dean nauczył go gry w pokera, sam poznał te grę podczas pobytu nad rzeką Missisipi. By mieć o co grać, wyjęli kule z rewolwerów i rozdzieli pomiędzy siebie. Castiel ani razu nie wygrał partii, choć Dean podziwiał go za brak emocji podczas gry. Castiel nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi, bo wcale się nie starał.

Poker szybko im się znudził, ale Dean miał jeszcze kości i to nimi grali przez jakiś czas. Podczas postojów Samuel czasami dołączał, co zazwyczaj kończyło się kłótnią pomiędzy braćmi. Jeden oskarżał drugiego o oszukiwanie.

- Chcę na coś zapolować! – jęknął głośno Dean. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zapuszczę korzenie na tym wozie.

Nie zatrzymywali się w żadnym mieście na noc, bracia tego nie chcieli. Robili tak tylko wtedy, gdy w danym mieście na coś polowali. Dlatego teraz od jakiegoś czasu sypiali tylko na wozie.

Los w końcu się do nich uśmiechnął i natrafili na coś, na co warto było zapolować. Dean pewnego wieczora odwiedził miasto w poszukiwaniu plotek, a gdy wrócił, był cały w skowronkach.

- Nie zgadniecie, co się zalęgło w tym mieście – powiedział do nich.

- Przespałeś się z kimś? – zapytał Samuel.

- Zamknij dziób, Sammy. – Dean podszedł do wozu i przeszukał ich arsenał. Po chwili wyciągnął maczetę. – Cas, twój pierwszy wampir.

Castiel cofnął się, gdy Dean rzucił w jego stronę maczetę, która wbiła się w ziemię.

- Chcesz polować już?

- Jest noc, Sam, bydlak pewnie zapoluje. My też zapolujmy.

Więc ruszyli we trójkę do miasta. Samuel wziął katanę, a Dean maczetę. Castiel został tylko z rewolwerem i nożem, który Dean zanurzył mu w krwi nieboszczyka.

Znalezienie wampira w dużym mieście okazało się dużo trudniejsze, niż się Castielowi wydawało. Bracia opowiadali mu o wampirach. Wytłumaczyli, że większość opowieści o nich to brednie. Mimo to wciąż wyobrażał sobie wampiry tak, jak przez całe życie.

Rozdzieli się, by rozszerzyć obszar poszukiwań. Dean nie ufał Castielowi na tyle, by puścić go samego, choć zdążył już udowodnić, że potrafi zabijać. Castiel nie protestował, czuł się bezpieczniej w obecności Deana i chętnie za nim szedł. Sam nie wierzył w to, że uda mu się pokonać wampira, więc rozumiał wątpliwości przyjaciela.

Gdy po godzinie poszukiwań wrócili na miejsce, w którym się umówili, Samuel miał dla nich dobre wieści. Castiel zauważył, że z jego miecza skapywała krew.

- Ubiłeś go? – spytał Dean, bardziej zły niż zaskoczony. – To niemiłe z twojej strony.

- Jeszcze będziesz miał okazję zabić jednego, tu jest całe gniazdo.

- Gniazdo? – zdziwił się. – Oszaleli? To miasto jest duże, ale nie aż tak, by nikt nie zauważył tylu zaginięć ludzi.

- Pewnie porywają tych, którzy wyjeżdżają. Takich nikt nie szuka.

Przyjaciele poczekali do świtu, nim wybrali się do gniazda. Mieli nadzieję, że po nocnych polowaniach wampiry będą odpoczywać. Castiel nie wierzył, że to będzie takie proste, zwłaszcza że Samuel zabił jednego z nich. To że nie wrócił na pewno zaniepokoiło pozostałych. No i jaki był sens w podkradaniu się do kogoś, kto był w stanie cię usłyszeć?

Nie zwierzył się ze swoich wątpliwości braciom, szedł za nimi jak wierny pies i nie okazał strachu, gdy weszli do gniazda, które okazało się puste.

- Co jest? – szepnął Dean.

- Nie wiem – przyznał Samuel. – Może usłyszeli, że idziemy i uciekli.

- Oby nie. Cas, zostań przy drzwiach – rozkazał. – Jeśli zobaczysz kogoś podejrzanego, najpierw dźgaj, a potem zadawaj pytania.

Castiel przytaknął i złapał mocniej nóż, uważnie obserwując dom, w którym się znaleźli. Dean i Samuel weszli na górę i zostawili go samego. Nie odczuwał strachu, nie miał pojęcia czemu. Był w gnieździe wampirów, powinien bać się chociaż trochę. Czemu jego emocje nie były takie, jak dawniej? Strach pozwalał ludziom przeżyć, po to właśnie był. Nie chciał zamienić się w przesadnie odważnego głupca.

Bracia długo nie wracali. Gdyby nie słyszał ich kroków, zmartwiłby się, że coś im się stało. Zamknął oczy, nasłuchując. Dean miał bardzo lekki chód, poruszał się tak cicho i delikatnie, że trudno było go usłyszeć. Samuel był tylko trochę głośniejszy, ale wciąż bardzo cichy. Ciekawiło go, jak brzmiałyby jego własne kroki. Na pewno nie byłyby tak ciche.

Stał tak słuchając swoich przyjaciół, gdy nagle dołączył kolejny odgłos kroków. Głośniejszy, bo znajdujący się bliżej. Castiel zdążył otworzyć oczy, ale nim dźgnął intruza, został przyparty do ściany. Wampir, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Zaraz obok stał drugi, dwaj mężczyźni. Obaj odsłaniali swoje wydłużone zęby. W jednej chwili strach powrócił do Castiela. Nie wiedział, czy cieszyć się z tego powodu, czy nie.

- Twój kolega zabił naszego kolegę – wysyczał wampir, który go trzymał. – Wiesz, co to oznacza?

- Wal się – wydyszał Castiel. Dean nauczył go tak odpowiadać, gdy ktoś jest dupkiem. Z jakiegoś powodu oburzył się, gdy Castiel tak właśnie mu odpowiedział podczas jednej z rozmów. Dean nie odzywał się do niego przez resztę dnia.

- Ja go będę trzymał, a ty wlewaj.

Wlewaj? Co oni chcieli mu zrobić? To był jakiś szyfr? Kod? Tak nazywali zabicie człowieka? Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź, gdy zobaczył jak drugi wampir wyciąga z jednej z szafek butelkę po winie wypełnioną czerwonym - może nawet czarnym – płynem, którym bez wątpienia była krew. W co on się wpakował? Czemu nie był szybszy? Czemu nie mógł się uwolnić? Czemu Dean i Samuel wciąż nie przybyli mu na pomoc?

Castiel był przerażony. Jedyne o czym był w stanie teraz myśleć, to jak bardzo się boi. Wampir uśmiechnął się i złapał go za żuchwę, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu. Zmusił go, by otworzył usta, a potem drugi wampir wepchnął mu szyjkę butelki do gardła. Castiel poczuł charakterystyczny smak krwi, zaczął się dławić, gdy spływała mu do gardła. Było jej zbyt wiele, już po chwili wylewała mu się z ust, cieknąc po brodzie i kąpiąc na ubrania. Próbował się wyrwać, szarpnął głową. Przez moment krew przestała lecieć. Odkaszlnął, chciało mu się wymiotować, ale nim zdążył zrobić coś więcej, wampir znów zmusił go do picia krwi. Nie chciał jej połykać, ale nie miał wyboru, krew była już wszędzie, część zalała mu oczu, gdy znowu się szarpnął.

W końcu oba wampiry go puściły.

- Smakowało? – zapytał jeden z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Castiel zakasłał, zbyt wiele krwi dostało mu się do płuc, musiał się jej pozbyć. Podczas kasłania zwymiotował niemal całą krew, którą w niego wlali, nigdy w życiu nie czuł tak paskudnego smaku, takiego przerażenia. Wiedział, co oznacza wypicie krwi wampira, a ta na pewno należała właśnie do niego. Z jakiego innego powodu zmuszaliby go do jej picia?

Ostatkiem sił, Castiel próbował się podnieść z klęczek i dosięgnąć nóż, który upuścił, gdy wampir przyparł go do ściany. Jeśli miał umrzeć, to przynajmniej najpierw zabije tych dwóch, wszystko inne było mu już obojętne. Zastanawiał się, jak długo odcina się głowę zwykłym nożem i czy dużo jest przy tym krwi.

Nie zdołał złapać noża, ale nie dlatego, że wampiry mu przeszkodziły. Może nie dosłownie. Dean i Samuel pojawili się jak z pod ziemi i odcięli głowy obu potworom. Jedna z głów potoczyła się idealnie na nóż Castiela, który nie zraził się tym i odrzucił ją. To był jego nóż, nie zamierzał go zostawiać. Samuel go wyprzedził i podniósł ostrze, podczas gdy Dean pomagał mu wstać.

- Cas? – Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał tyle troski w jego głosie, nawet wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zaatakował go duch w tym nawiedzonym pałacyku. – Cas, powiedz mi, że oni tylko cię oblali tą krwią – poprosił.

Castiel spojrzał mu w oczy, a potem odwrócił się do Samuela. Tak bardzo chciał im skłamać, ale nie mógł. Musiał powiedzieć prawdę, by mogli go zabić, nim zrobi komuś krzywdę.

- Wypiłem ją – wyznał.

Samuel przeklął pod nosem, a Dean ze złości kopnął pozbawione głowy ciało wampira.

Bracia pomogli mu wstać i wynieśli go na zewnątrz. Na ulicach nie było jeszcze wielu ludzi, inaczej ktoś mógłby źle o nich pomyśleć. Castiel wciąż był cały zakrwawiony.

Udało im się wynieść go z miasta, był słaby, ledwo poruszał nogami, więc gdy dotarli w końcu do wozu, odetchnął z ulgą. Nie chciał więcej chodzić.

- Sammy, musimy coś zrobić – powiedział spanikowany Dean.

- Nie możemy nic zrobić. Cas przemieni się w ciągu kilku godzin.

- W porządku – odezwał się, zwracając na siebie uwagę braci. – Nic mi nie będzie.

- Nic ci nie będzie? Zmieniasz się w wampira!

- Wiem, Dean. – Castiel uśmiechnął się, choć wszystko go bolało. Musiał jednak uspokoić braci. – Nie za dobry początek kariery, nie sądzisz?

- Cholera, Cas. Przepraszam.

- Za co?

- Że cię w to wciągnęliśmy. Przez nas umrzesz.

Castiel przewrócił oczami.

- Mogłem umrzeć już wcześniej, to nie wasza wina.

- To ja cię namawiałem do dołączenia do nas – przypomniał mu Dean.

- A ja się zgodziłem. Teraz już nic z tym nie zrobimy. Po prostu mnie zabijcie, gdy się przemienię.

- Możemy coś dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytał Samuel.

- Chyba nie. – Castiel przymknął oczy. – Trochę szkoda, że tak to się kończy. Chciałem zobaczyć Amerykę.

- No, zawsze nadal możesz ją zobaczyć – powiedział Dean. – Nie musimy cię zabijać.

- Musicie. Nie chcę zabić niewinnej osoby albo was.

- Niektóre wampiry polują na zwierzęta, nie na ludzi. Ty też możesz.

- Skończ z tym, Dean – poprosił. – Naprawdę myślisz, że chcę tak żyć? Albo że ty i Samuel będziecie w stanie przyjaźnić się z wampirem? Polujecie na nie.

- Byłbyś świetnym psem gończym.

Castiel uśmiechnął się. Zdążył już zauważyć, że by poradzić sobie ze stresem Dean żartuje ze wszystkiego, nawet z poważnych sytuacji. Przypominało mu to Gabriela, który robił dokładnie tak samo.

- Lepiej naostrzcie maczetę, żebyście mieli pewność.

Bracia siedzieli z nim cały ten czas, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa. Castiel poprosił ich znowu o opowiedzeniu mu o Ameryce. Naprawdę żałował, że nie zobaczy tego kraju. Ale najbardziej żałował, że obiecał coś rodzeństwu i nie dotrzyma słowa. Miał nadzieję, że mu wybaczą. Nie tak to wszystko zaplanował.

Godziny mijały, Samuel i Dean wciąż dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa i podtrzymywali na duchu. W pewnym momencie Samuel przyniósł maczetę i położył ją sobie na kolanach, czekając na znak od Castiela, że to już koniec. Nie miał pojęcia jak czuje się człowiek w czasie przemiany, ale póki co nie czuł nic niezwykłego, był tylko zmęczony i trochę śpiący. I głodny, ale nie miał ochoty na krew.

Po kolejnych kilku godzinach, bracia zaczęli się martwić.

- Cas?

- Mmm? – mruknął nie otwierając oczu. Naprawdę chciało mu się spać.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Dean.

- Jestem śpiący.

Nie widział ich, ale mógł przysiąc, że bracia patrzą teraz na siebie.

- Cas, muszę coś sprawdzić – powiedział Dean, klękając tuż obok niego. – Nie ugryź mnie, dobra?

- Nie mam takie zamiaru.

Dean przyłożył mu dłoń do ust i palcami uniósł górną wargę, by spojrzeć na jego zęby. Castiel otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się jego zdziwionej twarzy.

- Sam, podaj mi nóż – poprosił. Samuel wyjął swoje ostrze i podał je bratu. Castiel patrzył, jak Dean rozcina sobie skórę na nadgarstku, który przystawił mu pod nos. – Chcesz ze mnie wyssać krew?

Pokręcił głową, że nie. Dean odsunął się, on i Samuel byli w szoku.

- Nie zmienił się – wyszeptał zdumiony Samuel. – Miał krew pod nosem i nie wyrosły mu zęby. Cas, słyszysz lepiej? Drażni cię światło?

- Nie – odparł, na ułamek sekundy patrząc w słońce. Nie raziło go bardziej niż zwykle, nie słyszał też bicia serc braci. – Wszystko jest tak jak zwykle.

- Stary – Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko – nie przemieniłeś się, będziesz żył.

Castiel odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że mu się udało, wypił sporo krwi. Czy szczęście Gabriela przeszło teraz na niego? To po nim spodziewałby się takiego zakończenia.

- Cas, jesteś pewny, że wypiłeś tę krew? – zapytał Samuel nieufnie.

- Tak.

- Więc czemu się nie przemieniłeś?

- Nie wiem – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami. – Amulet?

- Żaden amulet nie działa na wampiry.

- Może jestem odporny na krew wampira? – Nie podobało mu się, dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa. Skąd miał wiedzieć, czemu krew nie zadziałała? Był początkującym łowcą, to bracia powinni to wiedzieć.

- Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem.

- Widać mam dużo szczęścia.

- Szczęścia – powtórzył Samuel bez przekonania.

- Sammy, nie bądź taki sztywny. – Dean nie przestawał się uśmiechać i najwyraźniej wcale nie wyczuwał zaniepokojenia brata. – Cas będzie żył.

Gdy Castiel spojrzał na młodszego z braci, widział w jego oczach radość, ale też i podejrzliwość. Samuel nie przyjmował do wiadomości tak prostego wyjaśnienia jak szczęście. Castiel domyślał się, że bierze go teraz za potwora. Ale on wiedział, że nie jest żadnym potworem. Po prostu los się do niego uśmiechnął. Nie zrobił tego w Londynie, gdy przedstawiono mu narzeczoną, to zrobił to teraz.

- Mogę teraz iść spać? – zapytał. – Cała ta sytuacja strasznie mnie zmęczyła.

- Jasne, śpij ile chcesz – powiedział Dean.

Castiel uśmiechnął się po raz ostatni nim położył się na wozie i usnął.

* * *

Gabriel czuł śmierć dyszącą mu nad karkiem. Ilekroć spoglądał na wdowę i widział jej uśmiech, sam miał ochotę się zabić, zanim ona to zrobi. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy i w jaki sposób, ale wiedział, że jego żona planuje kolejne morderstwo. I tym razem jej plan nie zawiedzie. Był tak przerażony, że bał się nawet odwracać do niej plecami, w obawie że wbije mu w nie nóż. Przestał też spotykać się z Anną, by nie doprowadzić do niej wdowy. Kto wie, co by zrobiła.

Kilka dni temu ojciec wpadł z wizytą. Jak zwykle urządził mu wykład na temat bycia dobrym mężem. Gabriel udawał, że słucha, tak naprawdę skupiając się na wdowie, która z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie. Szedł na spotkanie ze śmiercią, bez wątpienia.

Gdy tego wieczora wrócił do domu, czekała na niego kolacja. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że wdowa nigdy mu nie gotowała. Wniosek? Cały obiad był jedną wielką trucizną.

- Usiądź, mój drogi – zachęcała go słodko. Tak słodko, że gdyby jej nie znał, zrobiłby to, o co prosiła. – Na pewno jesteś głodny, nie byłeś w domu cały dzień.

Bo za bardzo się bał. Dnie spędzał chodząc po Londynie, a nocami nie spał, w obawie że poduszka wyląduje na jego twarzy.

- Nie mam apetytu – odparł i szybko wszedł na górę do sypialni. Zaczął wertować swoje rzeczy, szukając tych najważniejszych. Nie zamierzał spędzać więcej czasu z tą wiedźmą, wynosił się stąd!

- Gabrielu? – usłyszał jej głos. To co przerażało w nim najbardziej, to nie brak emocji, a ich nadmiar. Podekscytowanie i radość było tak wyraźne, że Gabriel miał ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno, byle tylko się z nią nie spotkać.

Szybko spakował ubrania do walizki, słuchając kroków wdowy na schodach. Dlaczego musieli mieć sypialnię tuż obok?

Liczył kroki na stopniach, gdy doliczył do dwudziestu, akurat zamykał walizkę. Chwilę później wdowa stanęła w drzwiach. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma na sobie czarną suknie. Już przygotowywała się do żałoby. _Wstrętna żmija,_ pomyślał.

- Co się stało, Gabrielu? – zapytała z troską w głosie. Troską tak fałszywą, że wywołała u niego obrzydzenie. – Nie zjesz kolacji?

- Odpuszczę sobie – odparł z niezręcznym uśmiechem. Jak u licha miał ją teraz minąć?

- Starałam się – oznajmiła. – Przygotowałam ją tymi rękami.

Dotąd trzymane za plecami ręce wystawiła teraz przed siebie. Gabriel omal nie zaczął trząść się ze strachu, gdy zobaczył nóż, który trzymała.

Wdowa zaczęła iść w jego kierunku, z nożem wyciągniętym przed siebie. Tego się nie spodziewał. Myślał, że znowu spróbuje trucizny albo chociaż udusi go we śnie. Widać była zdesperowana.

- Moja droga, może odłożysz ten nóż? – zapytał, cofając się w stronę okna. _Czy lądowanie z takiej wysokości bardzo boli_, zastanawiał się.

- Nie sądzę – odparła. Gabriel miał wrażenie, że odpowiedziała na jego nieme pytanie.

- Jeśli to o tę herbatę chodzi, to nie wiem co się stało – przyznał, próbując obrócić tę sytuację w żart.

Wdowa uśmiechnęła się, czy może raczej wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie podobnym do uśmiechu.

- Pójdziesz ze mną, aniołku.

Rzuciła się na niego, Gabriel odskoczył w samą porę, nóż trafił w ścianę zamiast prosto w jego serce.

- Możemy się jeszcze dogadać! – krzyknął, gdy znowu na niego skoczyła. Była szybka jak na staruchę. _Pewnie wypija krew zmarłych mężów i ona daje jej siłę_, stwierdził, unikając kolejnego ataku.

- Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać – powiedziała do niego.

- Myślę, że mogę.

Gabriel otworzył drzwi i uciekł z sypialni, ale nim dobiegł do schodów, wdowa rzuciła się na niego i przewróciła. Oboje potoczyli się po schodach na dół, jakoś udało mu się nie tylko uniknąć złamania karku, ale i dźgnięcia.

Wdowa wylądowała na nim, chciał ją z siebie zrzucić, ale była ciężka i nie dawała się ruszyć. Gabriel czuł, że zagląda śmierci w oczy. W końcu. _Więc tak to wygląda_, pomyślał, trzymając rękę wdowy, w której miała nóż. Znajdował się zaledwie centymetr od jego szyi.

Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na uśmiech triumfu na twarzy tego potwora. Wyobraził sobie Annę i Castiela, to będą jego ostatnie myśli i wspomnienia, nie ten worek na kości.

Nie. Czemu tak łatwo się poddawał? Nigdy tego nie robił! Nie zamierza pozwolić, by jakieś stare próchno go zabiło. Nie zginie w ten sposób, ani teraz ani nigdy. Instynkt podpowiedział mu, co powinien zrobić.

Odtrącił rękę wdowy, nie była już taka silna, nóż wypadł jej z ręki. Zaczęli się siłować, oboje próbowali dosięgnąć broń, która była jednak poza ich zasięgiem. Gabriel uniósł jedną nogę i kopnął wdowę prosto w biodro. To ją zdezorientowało, straciła koncentrację. Nie zastanawiał się dłużej i zrobił to, co podpowiadał mu umysł. Nagle po prostu wiedział, jak się jej pozbyć. Widział zdziwienie malujące się na jej twarzy, które przerodziło się w ból i panikę, gdy dotknął dłonią jej czoła. Białe światło wystrzeliło z oczu i ust wdowy. Zaczęła krzyczeć i miotać się, złapała go za rękę, ale to nie był mocny chwyt, po chwili jej ręka opadła bezwładnie.

Gabriel zacisnął zęby z wysiłku i odrzucił od siebie ciało, które momentalnie znieruchomiało. Dysząc zabrał nóż i podniósł się na nogi, gotów w każdej chwili się obronić. Odczekał chwilę, potem kolejną, chwila przerodziła się w minutę, a ta wydłużyła o kolejną. Serce waliło mu ze strachu i przejęcia, ale nie mógł dać się opanować panice.

Po kolejnych dwóch minutach, Gabriel w końcu uznał, że wdowa nie żyje. Ostrożnie przyklęknął przy jej ciele i sprawdził puls. Nic, zero.

Powoli dochodził do siebie. W głowie miał pustkę, nie miał kompletnego pojęcia, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Co to było za światło, które emanowało z wdowy? Czy to on jest wyzwolił? A jeśli tak, to w jaki sposób? Był jakimś dziwadłem i nic o tym nie wiedział? Co się działo z tą rodziną? Najpierw Castiel zostaje zamordowany, po czym później wysyła list, że uciekł z dwoma podejrzanymi mężczyznami szukającymi ojca, a teraz to! Jego własna żona próbowała zadźgać go nożem, choć to zostawiłoby ewidentne ślady, nie wymknęła by się policji.

Czy ona nie nazwała go aniołkiem?

Nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie się stało, ale wiedział jedno. To nie była jego żona.

Musiał powiedzieć o tym Annie, szybko, mogła być następnym celem tego czegoś, cokolwiek to było.

* * *

Anna szykowała się do spania. Była sama w domu, jej mąż wyjechał do Manchesteru w interesach. Było tak cicho, że słyszała najmniejszy hałas, nawet własne bicie serca.

Siedząc przed toaletką i czesząc włosy, Anna rozmyślała nad wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. To była rutyna, robiła tak odkąd ona i Gabriel dostali list od Castiela. Ich mały braciszek obiecał, że po nich wróci i do tej pory tego nie zrobił. Nie mówiła tego bratu, ale zaczynała tracić nadzieję tak jak on. Castiel zapewne o nich zapomniał. Miał w końcu życie, jakiego pragnął, po co miał się interesować własnym rodzeństwem? Jego nowi znajomi na pewno świetnie ich zastępowali.

Maleńka iskierka nadziei wciąż w niej pozostała, zawsze taka zostawała. Ale ta powoli gasła i nie była pewna, czy coś zdoła ją ponownie rozpalić.

Z westchnieniem, Anna odłożyła szczotkę i spojrzała w swoje odbicie. To właśnie wtedy zobaczyła stojącego w progu pokoju mężczyznę. Odwróciła się przerażona.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytała. – Co robisz w moim domu?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zrobiły się czarne.

- Nie bój się – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej. Anna nawet się nie poruszyła. – Załatwię to szybko, nawet nic nie poczujesz.

Dostrzegła w jego dłoni nóż, który najpewniej zabrał z kuchni. Jak mogła go nie usłyszeć? Było przecież tak cicho, że usłyszałaby mysz chodzącą na parterze.

- Czego chcesz? Pieniędzy? Wszystko jest w sejfie, mogę dać ci kod i powiedzieć, gdzie trzymamy srebra.

- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby, słodziutka. – Mężczyzna uniósł nóż do ust i przejechał językiem po ostrzu. – Przyszedłem po ciebie.

Po nią? Czego od niej chciał? Obawiała się najgorszego.

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

- Oczywiście, że nie wiesz. Gdybyś wiedziała, dawno by mnie tu nie było.

Anna w ostatniej chwili uciekła w bok, gdy mężczyzna skoczył na nią z nożem. Wpadł na toaletkę, zbił lustro uderzając w nie. Szkło rozcięło mu policzek, ale nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.

- Ty mała żmijo – warknął. – Wypatroszę cię.

Anna nie miała wątpliwości, że tak właśnie zrobi, gdy ją dopadnie. Musiała uciekać, gdziekolwiek, na ulicę, tam na pewno ktoś jej pomoże.

Rzuciła się w stronę drzwi, ale mężczyzna był szybszy. Odepchnął ją, skutkiem czego wpadła na ścianę. Uderzyła w nią tak mocno, że Anna poczuła zawroty głowy. Ugięły się pod nią kolana, upadła. Rozmazanym wzrokiem spojrzała na mężczyznę, który przykucnął przy niej i wziął zamach.

- Nie. – Anna zamknęła oczy. – Nie! – krzyknęła.

Pomimo zamkniętych oczu, zobaczyła bardzo jasne światło, powieki go nie powstrzymywały. Usłyszała pękające w oknach szyby, krzyk mężczyzny, a chwilę później także to, jak upada na podłogę. I wtedy wszystko ucichło, jedynym źródłem światła znów była tylko niewielka lampka wisząca na ścianie przy łóżku.

Anna otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła przed sobą ciało mężczyzny. Miał wypalone oczy.

Odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona, nie chciała być blisko tego ciała. Nie obawiała się, że mężczyzna zaraz wstanie, to było niemożliwe.

Cała roztrzęsiona nawet nie usłyszała otwieranych na dole drzwi.

- Anna!

To był głos Gabriela. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy go usłyszała. Była bezpieczna, brat ją obroni, choć nie było już przed czym.

Gabriel wbiegł na górę i wpadł do sypialni jak burza. Spojrzał najpierw na Annę, a dopiero później zauważył ciało i powybijane okna.

- Anna, nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, podbiegając do niej i obejmując ją.

Pokręciła głową. Bolało ją trochę ramię, ale nie sądziła, by było złamane.

- Jestem cała – zapewniła.

- Kto to jest?

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała. Nadal była roztrzęsiona. – Pojawił się znikąd, miał czarne oczy i próbował mnie zabić.

Gabrielowi wydało się to podejrzane. Oboje zostali zaatakowani tej samej nocy, niemal równocześnie i to przez coś, co zdecydowanie nie było ludźmi.

- Jak go pokonałaś? – zapytał zdumiony, widząc wypalone oczy mężczyzny.

- Nie wiem. Zamknęłam oczy, krzyknęłam, a gdy je otworzyłam, leżał tak – wyjaśniła drżącym głosem. – Gabriel, co się dzieję? I co tu robisz?

- Martwiłem się. A co do tego, co tu się dzieje, to sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Przyszedłem, bo też zostałem zaatakowany.

- Przez kogo?

- Przez własną żonę, ale coś mi mówi, że to nie była ona, była za silna jak na staruszkę.

- Uciekłeś jej?

- Nie. Dotknąłem jej czoła, nie wiem czemu, ale czułem, że to zadziała. Po chwili była martwa.

Rodzeństwo nic z tego nie rozumiało. Jeszcze wczoraj wszystko było normalne, a teraz nagle zostali zaatakowani przez potwory.

- Gabriel, co jak Castiel też jest atakowany? – zapytała Anna, przypominając sobie o młodszym bracie. – Co jak sobie nie poradzi?

Gabriel przygryzł dolną wargę i zastanowił się. Nie mieli wielkiego pola do manewru. Zresztą wybór był dla niego oczywisty.

- Weź swoje rzeczy, przebierz się w coś wygodnego. Wyjeżdżamy.

Przytaknęła i zabrała się do pakowania. Musieli się spieszyć, Castielowi mogło grozić niebezpieczeństwo.

* * *

Od incydentu z wampirami, Castiel czuł się w obecności Samuela dość niezręcznie. Młodszy z braci przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, zwłaszcza gdy byli w towarzystwie innych ludzi. Tak jakby bał się, że Castiel lada chwila zaatakuje któregoś z nich albo niewinnego człowieka.

Dean wydawał się nie zauważać spojrzeń brata, traktował Castiela normalnie, rozmawiał z nim tak jak wcześniej, siadał w tej samej odległości co zwykle. Ilekroć tak się działo, Samuel jeszcze uważniej się przyglądał, a co najważniejsze, trzymał wtedy rękę blisko noża.

Castiel nie sądził, by brat Deana chciał go zabić, raczej dawał mu swoim zachowaniem ostrzeżenie, by nie próbował żadnych sztuczek. Mógł mu to obiecać, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru skrzywdzić jego, Dean czy innych ludzi. Nie był potworem. Cokolwiek nie pozwoliło mu się zamienić w wampira, nie sprawiało nagle, że pragnął zabijać. Przynajmniej nie ludzi.

Kontynuowali polowania jak gdyby nigdy nic. Castielowi szło coraz lepiej, nie dał się już drugi raz zaskoczyć jak tamtemu wampirowi. Parę razy było blisko, ale było to spowodowane brakiem koncentracji, na którą nie miał wpływu. Wszystko przez migreny, które zaczął miewać z dania na dzień. Czasami były tak silne, że prawie mdlał, ale jakoś udawało mu się ukryć te chwile słabości przed braćmi. Nie chciał, by odsunęli go od polowań. Naprawdę mu się to podobało. Oczywiście było to niebezpieczne zajęcie i wymagało wielu wyrzeczeń, ale nie zamieniłby tego życia na żadne inne. Może tylko czasami.

- Cas, podpal w końcu tego drania! – wrzasnął Dean, próbując zrzucić z siebie ducha, który chciał go udusić. Zjawa złapała go w końcu za gardło, zaciskając mocno dłoń. – Cas!

Castiel spanikowany starał się zapalić zapałkę, ale powstawały tylko iskry. Jedna z zapałek wyleciała mu z dłoni.

- Cas!

- Już!

Spróbował z drugą, zapaliła się. Szybko wrzucił ją do rozkopanego grobu, oblane naftą kości od razu się zajęły. Duch zniknął z krzykiem w płomieniach.

Kaszląc, Dean podniósł się z ziemi i podszedł do Castiela, którego poklepał po plecach.

- Następnym razem się pospiesz, co?

Castiel pomógł Deanowi zebrać wszystkie ich rzeczy, w tym pusty pojemnik po nafcie. Wrzucali wszystko do specjalnej torby, gdy usłyszeli czyjeś kroki. Z początku obaj pomyśleli, że to Samuel, ale on odciągał ludzi od cmentarza jakimiś sztuczkami. Niewiele się pomylili.

- Dean, Cas, spadamy! – krzyknął Samuel, uciekając przed grupą mężczyzn.

- Co do... – Dean szybko zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię, złapał Castiela za nadgarstek i zaczął uciekać w stronę wozu, który zostawili niedaleko.

- Dean, co się dzieje? – zapytał, próbując nadążyć za przyjacielem.

- Chyba nas nie lubią.

Samuel szybko ich dogonił, a nawet wyprzedził. Gdy ich mijał, Dean rzucił mu torbę, którą bez problemu złapał. Castiel słyszał, jak biegnący za nimi mężczyźni – mieszkańcy wioski – krzyczą coś o bezczeszczeniu zwłok i rozkopywaniu grobów.

Obejrzał się za siebie, kości w grobie, który odkopali dalej się paliły, ale nikt nie zatrzymał się, by zgasić ogień. Wszyscy skupili się na nich.

- Czego oni od nas chcą? – wysapał Dean, przeskakując nad niewielkim zagłębieniem w ziemi. – Przecież uwolniliśmy ich od ducha.

- Obawiam się, Dean, że ich obchodzi tylko to że spaliliśmy kości staruszka, którego wszyscy lubili i który lubił wszystkich – odparł Castiel, starając się nie stracić Deana z oczu, tak jak stało się to już z Samuel. Naprawdę szybko biegał.

- Skoro tak wszystkich lubił, czemu zarzynał ich we śnie?

Rozległ się strzał z pistoletu. Dean i Castiel jednocześnie schylili głowy, po chwili ktoś znowu strzelił.

- Sukinsyny mają broń! – krzyknął Dean nie przestając biec i zerkając za siebie. – Myślałem, że gonią nas tylko z widłami czy coś.

- Dean!

Kolejny wystrzał, Castiel wytężył wzrok i dostrzegł przed sobą i Deanem Samuela, który strzelał w powietrze.

- To tylko Samuel – powiedział Deanowi. – Chce ich nastraszyć.

- Coś chyba nie działa – stwierdził. Mieszkańcy wioski dalej za nimi biegli z pochodniami w dłoniach. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.

Wóz był już blisko, obaj minęli Samuela i wskoczyli na niego, tymczasem brat Deana wystrzelił po raz ostatni. Wieśniacy tym razem się przestraszyli i zatrzymali.

Dean uderzył zad konia, który natychmiast popędził przed siebie. Samuel w ostatniej chwili zdołał wskoczyć na wóz. Wieśniacy już ich nie gonili.

- Sammy, miałeś ich zatrzymać w wiosce! – krzyknął Dean, cały czas popędzając konia.

- Robiłem to – powiedział dysząc nieznacznie. – Zobaczyli mój tatuaż, wzięli go za zły znak i zaczęli mnie gonić.

- Musiałeś ich sprowadzać do nas? – spytał z pretensją Castiel. Płuca go paliły, jeszcze nigdy tak szybko i tak długo nie biegł.

Samuel wzruszył ramionami. Już i tak był zły na Deana za wrobienie go w odgrywanie roli wędrownego błazna, nie potrzebował się kłócić jeszcze z tego powodu. Przez dobrych kilka minut robił z siebie idiotę, próbując zainteresować mieszkańców swoim występem. Nawet nie zauważył, że tatuaż na jego piersi został odsłonięty, zorientował się dopiero, gdy ludzie zaczęli go wyzywać od czcicieli Szatana. Nie mogli się bardziej pomylić.

Castiel również nie chciał kłótni, dlatego nie odezwał się więcej. Znowu bolała go głowa, niezbyt mocno, ale teraz doszły do tego dziwne piski. Były irytujące. Może jak położy się spać, to mu przejdzie, to na pewno był tylko efekt przemęczenia i stresu związanego z ucieczką, nic więcej. Usnął niemal natychmiast po zamknięciu oczu i od razu zaczął śnić. Zwykle w snach był znowu ze swoją rodziną, ale teraz stał na środku jakiegoś pustkowia. Czuł się dziwnie, tak jakby nie był w swoim ciele tylko poza nim i teraz tylko je obserwował. I tak rzeczywiście było. Kilka stóp dalej stała jego idealna kopia, jego brat bliźniak. Ta kopia nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego obecności, patrzyła przez niego, sięgała wzrokiem daleko poza horyzont. Castiel spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, ale ujrzał tylko miraż nad rozpaloną ziemią. Na co patrzyła jego kopia? I czemu była taka dziwna i bez uczuć? Czy w to miał się wkrótce przemienić? Może jednak był potworem.

Jego sobowtór nagle zwrócił głowę w stronę nieba, a na jego twarzy pojawił się strach, jedyna jak dotąd emocja. Pomimo przerażenia, Castiel widział też zrozumienie w jego oczach. Cokolwiek miało się zaraz stać, był na to gotowy.

Wzniósł rozłożone ręce ku niebu i zamknął oczy. Castiel przyglądał się ze zdumieniem, jak jasne światło spłynęło na jego sobowtóra. Nagle zaczął odczuwać to samo, co on. Strach, poczucie winy, wstyd, a następnie ból, gdy światło stało się jaśniejsze. Castiel upadł na kolana i złapał się za głowę, chroniąc wrażliwe uszy przed przeraźliwym piskiem. Nie patrzył już nawet na sobowtóra, który cały czas stał niewzruszony w tej samej pozycji.

Niebo zaszło chmurami, ziemia zaczęła się trząść, a piski robiły się coraz głośniejsze. Castiel czuł, że zaraz oszaleje. Próbował się obudzić, ale nie był w stanie, coś trzymało go dalej we śnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to wszystko trwało, ale w pewnym momencie piski przerodziły się w słowa. Nie były miłe. Były obraźliwe, ktokolwiek je wypowiadał, a było ich setki, nazywały go zdrajcą, rebeliantem, oszustem i naiwnym głupcem.

Czuł wstyd swojego sobowtóra. On też słyszał te głosy i nie podobały mu się, ale wiedział, że są prawdziwe.

Castiel miał tego dość, nie chciał czuć emocji swojego klona, nie chciał słyszeć tego wszystkiego co on.

Z sobowtórem coś zaczęło się nagle dziać. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał krzyknąć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Castiel czuł jednak jego ból, który swoje źródło miał w klatce piersiowej. Powoli rozprzestrzeniał się na w stronę kończyn i głowy, aż całe jego – ich – ciało, ogarnął ogień. Nim Castiel zdążył zobaczyć, co się stało z sobowtórem, obudził się.

Dysząc, rozejrzał się zagubionym wzrokiem dookoła. Był dzień, nadal leżał na wozie. Samuel i Dean siedzieli niedaleko i jedli. Castiel nie miał ochoty nic jeść, na wspomnienie snu bolał go brzuch, ale postanowił dołączyć do braci. Musiał zapomnieć o tym dziwnym śnie i o tym, co mógł oznaczać. Czy to była przyszłość czy przeszłość? Na pewno nie to drugie, nigdy nie był na żadnej pustyni i nigdy nie był tak pozbawiony emocji. Dopiero od niedawno zaczął je tracić, więc to co zobaczył musiało być przyszłością. Ale co takiego zrobił, że zasłużył na taką potworną karę? Jaką zbrodnię popełnił, że odczuwał aż tak wielki wstyd? I najważniejsze: kiedy to się wszystko wydarzy?

- Hej, śpiąca królewna się obudziła! – zawołał wesoło Dean, gdy do nich podszedł. – Zaczynaliśmy się już martwić, spałeś jak zabity.

- Cóż, nie jestem martwy. – Castiel usiadł obok braci i wziął od nich trochę jedzenia. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. – Po prostu byłem zmęczony.

- Sammy też się trochę przespał, ale nie tak długo jak ty. – Dean spojrzał na jedzenie, którego Castiel nawet nie tknął. – Nie jesteś głodny?

- Nie bardzo – przyznał i odłożył wszystko. – Możesz to zjeść, pójdę trochę potrenować.

Bracia przytaknęli i pozwolili mu odejść. Musiał zająć czymś umysł, odwrócić uwagę od snu, a czy było coś lepszego i skuteczniejszego niż trening?

Bracia przyglądali mu się przez chwilę, jak wyznacza sobie cel, w który zamierzał rzucać nożem. Dean jednak szybko się tym znudził i skupił się na jedzeniu, które zostawił Castiel. Samuel z kolei nie spuszczał go ani na chwilę z oczu.

- Dean – zaczął, czekając aż brat zwróci na niego uwagę – nie sądzisz, że to dziwne, że Cas się nie przemienił?

Dean przeżuł kawałek chleba, nim odpowiedział.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, biorąc kolejny kęs.

- Widzieliśmy, co zaszło. Ten wampir wlał w niego co najmniej litr swojej krwi. Już jedna kropla przemienia, to niemożliwe, żeby nic się nie stało.

- Więc co? Sugerujesz, że jednak się przemienił?

- Sugeruję, że to dziwne, że nic mu się nie stało – powtórzył.

Dean zerknął na Castiela, który wyciągał wbity w drzewo nóż.

- Może naprawdę jest odporny.

- Nikt nie jest na to odporny – przypomniał mu Samuel. – Gdyby tak było, słyszelibyśmy o tym. Bobby by słyszał.

Dean przewrócił oczami i odłożył jedzenie. Odechciało mu się jeść.

- Czy ty chcesz mi wmówić, że z Casem jest coś nie tak?

- Słuchaj...

- Ten gość uratował nam życie kilka razy. Pamiętasz wiedźmy? Albo Crocottę? Ducha, którego spalił, a który chciał mnie zabić? – wymieniał po kolei.

- Nie twierdzę, że chce nam zrobić krzywdę, ale jego odporność na krew wampira i dziwne zachowanie... Dla mnie to podejrzane.

- Został łowcą, to normalne, że się zmienił. Koleś nie jest nieśmiertelny czy odporny na wszystkie stwory. Opętał go demon, pamiętasz?

- Może to jest klucz.

- Myślisz, że dalej siedzi w nim demon? – spytał zaskoczony.

Samuel wzruszył ramionami.

- Może.

- Sam, on śpi na soli, uczyłem go robić wodę święconą, a ty wymawiałeś przy nim egzorcyzm. Nawet jeśli siedziałby w nim demon, już dawno by się ujawnił. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nosi amulet, nic nie mogło go opętać.

- To wciąż mnie niepokoi. Spójrz na niego, jest taki opanowany, choć jeszcze jakiś czas temu trząsł się na widok cienia. Z każdym polowaniem jest coraz bardziej zimny.

- Przyzwyczaja się, to normalne – stwierdził, choć nawet teraz widział w przyjacielu ten nienaturalny spokój i opanowanie. Rzucał nożami, jakby robił to od dziecka, a nie od jakiegoś czasu.

- Nie w takim tempie. Cas jest łagodny, a zabił tamtą wiedźmę bez mrugnięcia okiem, choć nie stanowiła dla niego zagrożenia.

- Chciała mnie zabić – przypomniał mu, a w jego głosie była słychać pretensję.

- Mimo to zareagował w dziwny sposób.

- Słuchaj, Sam, jesteś mądrym gościem, ale teraz pieprzysz. Cas to normalny facet, który po prostu uczy się być łowcą. Miał już doczynienia z wieloma stworami, przyzwyczaił się, nic więcej. Wiesz jak ta robota zmienia ludzi. Spójrz na nas!

- Naprawdę nie widzisz w tym nic dziwnego? – zapytał rozczarowany. – Nie zauważyłeś czegoś na tyle dziwnego, by być zaniepokojonym?

Dean oblizał spierzchnięte usta i zastanowił się. Był tylko jeden moment, kiedy miał wrażenie, że z Castielem naprawdę jest coś nie tak.

- Kiedy szukałeś woreczka... Cas położył mi dłoń na piersi i ból zelżał. Nie zniknął, ale było mi lepiej. Chyba tylko dzięki temu przeżyłem.

- Uzdrowił cię? – zapytał z podekscytowaniem, ale i zaskoczeniem.

- Nie! – zaprzeczył od razu Dean i zaśmiał się. – To absurd, człowiek nie umie uzdrawiać. Pewnie po prostu jego wsparcie mi pomogło, to wszystko.

- Nadal mi się to nie podoba – przyznał Samuel.

- Mów co chcesz, Sammy, ale nie zamierzam go przesłuchać, bo masz paranoję. A już na pewno go nie wygonię. Lubię go.

- Ja też go lubię, ale musimy myśleć rozważnie. Jeśli Cas nie jest człowiekiem...

- Więc czym jest według ciebie? – zapytał rozdrażniony. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Castiel zachowywał się ostatnio dziwnie, ale na pewno nie był potworem.

- Nie wiem. Nie jest dżinem, wilkołakiem, nie jest opętany, można go pozbawić przytomności i zranić. Wiele rzeczy może pasować.

- Tak, ale Cas ma styczność z solą, ze srebrem i żelazem. Kilka razy się zaciął. Gdyby był czymś paranormalnym, wiedzielibyśmy. Lepiej daj spokój tym swoim teoriom, bo nie zaśniesz. Cas to normalny facet, koniec tematu.

Dean powrócił do jedzenia, dając tym samym znać bratu, że nie będzie dłużej z nim rozmawiał.

- Chyba masz rację – westchnął Samuel.

Castiel wrócił do nich kilka minut później, był cały spocony wysiłkiem, choć nie trenował długo.

- Idzie mi coraz lepiej – pochwalił się, ale zrobił to bez żadnych emocji.

- Cas, wszystko okej? – zapytał Samuel, ignorując rozgniewane fuknięcie brata.

- Tak. Czemu miałoby być źle?

- Jesteś taki... zimny.

Dean odwrócił się w jego stronę, samym spojrzeniem każąc mu zakończyć temat.

- Boli mnie trochę głowa, to wszystko.

Nie kłamał, znowu bolała go głowa i powoli miał tego dość. Słyszał też te straszne piski, nie tak wyraźnie jak we śnie, ale rozpoznawał pojedyncze słowa: Shropshire, Wafers i Michael. Głosy w głowie powtarzały mu te słowa w kółko i w kółko, jakby nie potrafiły powiedzieć czegoś innego. Co chciały mu przekazać? Shropshire było hrabstwem, nie wiedział co oznacza Wafers, a imię Michael nic mu nie mówiło. Nie znał nikogo takiego. Ale co jeśli zabrał się do tego od złej strony? Co jak to była wskazówka i miał szukać kogoś o tym imieniu? Michael mieszkający w Shropshire. To by znaczyło, że Wafers to nazwa miasta albo wsi.

Musiał się tego dowiedzieć, a potem wyruszyć w drogę. Tylko jak powie o tym Samuelowi i Deanowi?

* * *

Gabriel i Anna opuścili miasto najszybciej jak się dało. Była jeszcze noc, gdy uciekli nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnej wiadomości. Może poza dwoma trupami, które zostały w domu.

Już poza Londynem ruszyli zupełnie na oślep, nie wiedząc gdzie szukać brata. Wciąż byli w szoku po tym, co się wydarzyło, omal nie zginęli. Cokolwiek na nich polowało, bardzo chciało ich dopaść i nie mieli wątpliwości, że Castiela również.

Poruszali się piechotą, z dala od dróg. Nie chcieli zwracać na siebie uwagi. Gdy wzeszło słońce, nie byli daleko od Londynu. Byli wyczerpani brakiem snu i marszem, nie mieli pojęcia, jak zamierzają znaleźć Castiela, który zaginął kilka miesięcy temu. W takim tempie nigdy go nie dogonią, nawet gdyby mieli jakiś wóz. Ich brat był po prostu zbyt daleko.

- Nie mogę dalej iść – wysapała Anna, zatrzymując się. – Odpocznijmy trochę.

Gabriel przytaknął, sam był zmęczony, a odrobina odpoczynku dobrze im zrobi.

- Dobry pomysł.

Usiedli na ziemi w ciszy, obserwując budzącą się do życia przyrodę. Anna siedziała nieruchomo, wszystkie mięśnie miała napięte, choć powinna je rozluźnić, by mieć siłę do dalszego marszu. Gabriel trzymał się lepiej, największy szok już minął, choć wciąż czuł się źle. Nie lubił wdowy, ale nigdy nie życzył jej śmierci. Nie dość, że zginęła, to jeszcze to on ją zabił. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale zabił, a to że zachowywała się zbyt agresywnie nawet jak na nią, nie było żadnym wytłumaczeniem.

- Gabe? Myślisz, że Castiel jest bezpieczny? – zapytała Anna cichym głosem.

- Na pewno. W końcu nie jest sam.

- Ale to co nas zaatakowało... Może nie będzie umiał się przed tym obronić. Co to w ogóle było i czego od nas chciały te potwory?

- Pytasz jakbym znał odpowiedź.

- Pytam bo się martwię! – powiedziała podniesionym głosem. – Widziałeś co stało się w mojej sypialni? Gabriel, mój krzyk rozbił wszystkie okna. I jeszcze te wypalone oczy tego człowieka. Co jak to nie oni byli potworami tylko my nimi jesteśmy?

- To oni chcieli nas zabić.

- Może dlatego, że coś im zrobiliśmy.

- Tak, nie zjadłem kolacji, którą zrobiła mi żona.

- Przestań błaznować, to poważna sprawa.

- Wiem – westchnął Gabriel. – Chodź, idziemy dalej.

Szli bez przerwy aż do południa. Pogoda postanowiła ich nie wspierać, cały czas prażyło słońce, na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Gabriel przeklął się za swoją głupotę, nie wziął ze sobą wody, gdy opuszczali Londyn. Ani jedzenia. Ani broni. Nic. Castiel pewnie miał więcej szczęścia.

Pragnienie zaczęło im doskwierać tak bardzo, że postanowili dotrzeć do Tamizy. Nie była daleko, upewniali się, że idą wzdłuż niej. Czemu szli akurat na wschód? Nie mieli pojęcia. Jak tylko dotrą do morza, zastanowią się co dalej.

- Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne – spytała Anna, gdy byli już nad brzegiem. – Słyszałam, że to niezbyt zdrowe.

- Albo to, albo umrzemy z pragnienia.

Byli blisko siedzib ludzkich, mogli poprosić kogoś o wodę, ale w sytuacji kiedy ich życie było zagrożone, nie mogli bardziej ryzykować.

Woda nie wyglądała na czystą, gdy nabrali ją na ręce, ale byli zbyt spragnieni, by wybrzydzać. Gabriel wypił ją bardzo szybko, była przyjemnie chłodna i co najważniejsze, zaczynała gasić pragnienie. Nabrał kolejną garść, a potem jeszcze jedną. _Czuję się jak jakiś bezdomny_, stwierdził, zlizując najmniejsze kropelki z dłoni.

Anna skończyła pić w tym samym czasie co on i dokładnie wtedy oboje poczuli czyją obecność. Gdy się odwrócili, stali za nimi trzej mężczyźni i jedna kobieta. Wszyscy mieli czarne oczy.

- Nie uciekliście daleko – odezwała się kobieta. Była piękna, miała jasne włosy i idealną sylwetkę. Gdyby nie okoliczności, Gabriel byłby zainteresowany pójściem z nią do łóżka. Niestety kobieta chciała go najprawdopodobniej zabić. Niezbyt romantyczne okoliczności.

- Czego od nas chcecie? – zapytała Anna, stojąc nieznacznie za Gabrielem.

- W planie jest schwytanie was i dostarczenie w wyznaczone miejsce.

- Chcecie okupu?

- Czegoś cenniejszego. Ale nie jesteście jedyni, gdzieś tam jest wasz braciszek, prawda? – Kobieta skinęła w kierunku zachodnim. – Wystarczy nam jeden, troje to zbyt duży kłopot.

Gabriel zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Czyli mieli racje, ci ludzie chcieli też Castiela.

- Nie dostaniecie go – powiedział z determinacją w głosie.

- Ciekawe jak nam przeszkodzisz. Ty jesteś tutaj, twój braciszek bardzo daleko stąd, w dodatku całkiem sam. A moi koledzy już go szukają, gdy tak sobie rozmawiamy, może już go znaleźli. Teraz bądźcie grzeczni i dajcie się zabić.

Anna złapała go za ramię i wyszeptała do ucha:

- Gabe, musimy znaleźć Castiela, oni chcą mu zrobić krzywdę.

- Nie uciekniemy im – wyszeptał z powrotem. Cofnęli się oboje, gdy cała czwórka zaczęła iść w ich stronę. – A nie mam pojęcia, czy to dziwne dotknięcie czoła znowu zadziała.

Anna obejrzała się za siebie. Jeśli dobrze zauważyła, Tamiza była w tym miejscu głęboka.

- Kiedy powiem teraz, wstrzymaj powietrze jak najdłużej umiesz – poprosiła.

- Co?

- Zaufaj mi.

Anna prowadziła go do krawędzi Tamizy, bardzo powoli, by ich oprawcy się nie zorientowali. Ci najwyraźniej czerpali satysfakcję z ich przerażenia, bo też się nie spieszyli.

- Skończyła wam się droga ucieczki – powiedziała kobieta widząc, że dotarli już do brzegu. – Poddajcie się, to nie będzie bolało.

- Prędzej umrę. – Anna wyszeptała Gabrielowi sygnał i chwile później pociągnęła go ze sobą. Wpadli do Tamizy, nurkując najgłębiej jak się dało, jednocześnie odpływając od brzegu. Anna miała nadzieję, że kobieta i jej pomagierzy nie wskoczą za nimi.

Nigdy nie nurkowali, nie potrafili wstrzymać powietrza na zbyt długo, ale ani ona ani Gabriel nie odczuwali jego braku. Byli wręcz pewni, że spędzili pod wodą co najmniej sześć minut, a wciąż nie czuli bólu. Jednak byli potworami.

Dopłynęli na środek rzeki, nim w końcu się wynurzyli. Na brzegu nie było już nikogo, Anna odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Jakim cudem wciąż żyjemy? – zapytał Gabriel.

Anna pokręciła głową i zaczęła płynąć w stronę przeciwległego brzegu.

- Musimy dotrzeć do Castiela, zanim oni to zrobią.

- Przynajmniej wiemy, gdzie jest.

Zachód. Musieli kierować się na zachód.

* * *

Castiel miał kolejny sen, tym razem na jawie. Razem z braćmi szedł przez miasto, gdy nagle znalazł się w innym miejscu. To był dom, przytulny i cichy. Była noc, nigdzie nie paliło się światło, dlatego Castiel poruszał się po omacku. Słyszał śpiących spokojnie na górze domowników. Jeden z nich chrapał.

Zaciekawiony tym, gdzie jest, Castiel wspiął się po schodach na górę i zajrzał do jednego z pokoi. Na łóżku leżeli mężczyzna i kobieta, oboje byli nadzy, Castiel mimowolnie się zarumienił, gdy zobaczył piersi kobiety. Bardzo cicho opuścił pokój, zastanawiając się, gdzie podział się jego sobowtór, którego widział w poprzednim śnie.

Znalazł go w następnym pokoju. Stał nad kołyską i przyglądał się leżącemu w niej dziecku. Czuł emocje swojego drugiego „ja", był oczarowany niemowlęciem, nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.

Castiel podszedł bliżej i również spojrzał na dziecko. Poczuł jeszcze większą fascynację niż przedtem. Niemowlę było śliczne i takie małe, leżało opatulone kocykami, śpiąc spokojnie, nieświadome tego, że jest obserwowane.

Wszystkie te pozytywne i kojące emocje zniknęły nagle, zastąpione przez strach. Sobowtór rozejrzał się zaskoczony, a Castiel wraz z nim. Znowu słyszał piski. Pokój był pusty, a mimo to coś ich zaniepokoiło.

Nim przekonał się co, wrócił do rzeczywistości. Nawet się z tego cieszył, bo nim tak się stało, czuł nadciągający ból. Sobowtór na pewno bardzo cierpiał.

- Cas?

Dean. Całkiem zapomniał o nim i Samuelu. Wiedzieli, co się stało? Co im powie, gdy zapytają? Że miał sen na jawie? Sen w którym oglądał samego siebie w przyszłości? Siebie, który jest pozbawiony emocji pojawiających się tylko od czasu do czasu?

- Cas, wszystko dobrze?

Zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż im nie odpowiedział, ale gdy teraz chciał to zrobić, nie mógł odnaleźć swojego głosu. Otworzył więc tylko usta, z których nie wydobyły się żadne słowa.

- Stary, zaczynasz nas przerażać – powiedział Dean. – Najpierw zatrzymujesz się na środku chodnika, a teraz się nie odzywasz.

Czyli wiedzieli, musiał im powiedzieć prawdę. Nie chciał tego robić, pomyśleliby, że zwariował. Dean na pewno stwierdziłby, że to z powodu polowań i odesłałby go do domu. Nie mógł tam wrócić, to już nie było jego życie, nigdy nie było.

- Wybaczcie – wydukał w końcu. Głos miał ochrypły i zaschło mu w ustach. Musiał się czegoś napić. – Po prostu...

- Po prostu co, Cas? – domagał się odpowiedzi Samuel. Jeśli wcześniej był podejrzliwy wobec niego, to Castiel nie miał pojęcia, jak nazwać to, co młodszy z braci czuł teraz. Patrzył na niego jak na demona, któremu nie można ufać.

- Miałem sen na jawie – odpowiedział. Samuel mu nie uwierzył.

- Sen na jawie?

- Sammy. – Dean próbował uspokoić brata, ale chyba nic nie mogło już tego zrobić.

- A może kontaktowałeś się z kimś przy użyciu myśli?

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

- Sam, dosyć. – Samuel nie posłuchał. Złapała Castiela za poły płaszcza i przyparł go do ściany. – Sam!

- Kim jesteś? – wycedził przez zęby.

Castiel nie przestraszył się jego groźnego spojrzenia, nie był też pod wrażeniem jego mocnego chwytu. Czuł, że gdyby chciał, z łatwością by go odepchnął.

- Jestem człowiekiem.

- Tak, na pewno.

- Sam, przestań, zaczynasz przesadzać.

- Ja przesadzam? – Samuel tylko na chwilę spojrzał na Deana. – On nie jest człowiekiem. Jest odporny na krew wampira, a teraz doznaje jakichś wizji. Powiedz nam kim jesteś, Castiel.

Dean patrzył na niego błagalnie, Castiel wiedział, że chce usłyszeć od niego prawdę, ale taką, która nie zepsuje ich przyjaźni.

- Już mówiłem – wysapał. Samuel uciskał mu ramieniem tchawicę. – Jestem człowiekiem, takim jak wy.

- Nie. Nie jesteś.

- To prawda, nie jest.

Samuel puścił go, gdy odezwała się nowa osoba. Parę stóp od nich stał młody mężczyzna w obdartych ubraniach. Wyglądał na bezdomnego, jego brązowe włosy były posklejane z brudu.

- Coś ty za jeden – zapytał Dean, sięgając ręką po broń.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i zamknął oczy. Gdy je otworzył, były czarne.

- Demon – szepnął Samuel. Choć jeszcze chwilę temu chciał go zabić, teraz podał Castielowi broń, by mógł się obronić.

- Demony – poprawił ich mężczyzna. Nagle na wyludnionej ulicy zaroiło się od demonów. – Gdzież bym śmiał próbować pokonać wielkich łowców w pojedynkę. Sam i Dean Winchesterowie. Jesteście sławni.

- Czyżby?

- O tak, wszystkie demony o was mówią. I nie dziwię się, trzymacie przy sobie ważny pionek w nadchodzącej grze.

Bracia zerknęli na Castiela.

- On? – zapytał Dean i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – To tylko paniczyk z Londynu, który bawi się w łowcę.

- Jesteś taki naiwny, Dean. Twój przyjaciel nie przemienił się w wampira, czego jeszcze potrzebujesz by zrozumieć, że to nie człowiek?

- Póki nie zamierza zrobić krzywdy mnie albo Samowi, mam gdzieś kim jest.

- To urocze. Będziesz bronił kogoś, kogo nawet dobrze nie znasz. Jestem pod wrażeniem. A teraz odsuń się i pozwól nam go zabrać.

- Pocałuj mnie w dupę.

Castiel nie był pewny, czy to ostatnie słowa Deana wywołały walkę, czy to przywódca demonów dał sygnał do ataku, ale prawda była taka, że wszystkie nagle się na nich rzuciły. Trzy doskoczyły do Samuela, trzy do Deana, a na niego rzuciło się ich aż pięć.

Zdołał zranić tylko jednego, gdy znowu rozbolała go głowa. _Nie. Tylko nie teraz,_ błagał, zaciskając zęby z bólu. Tak jak poprzednio, do bólu dołączyły piski. Castiel osłabł momentalnie i nawet się nie szarpał, gdy pochwyciły go demony. Nie mógł walczyć, nie mógł. Był bezużyteczny, zawiódł Deana i Samuela, zawiódł swoje rodzeństwo. Czegokolwiek chciały od niego demony, zamierzał im to dać bez walki.

- Cas! – usłyszał krzyk Deana.

Jego głos zadziałał jak iskra rzucona na beczkę prochu. Piski przerodziły się w mowę, głosy podpowiadały mu, co robić.

- Zamknijcie oczy! – krzyknął. Miał nadzieję, że Samuel i Dean mu zaufają. Nie chciał im zrobić krzywdy.

Rozbłysło bardzo jasne, białe światło. Castiel czuł jego ciepło, nie tylko na skórze, ale i wewnątrz siebie. Emanowało z niego.

Demony krzyczały, światło sprawiało im ból. Wychwycił też krzyki kilku niewinnych ludzi, ale nie słyszał Deana i Samuela. Zamknęli oczy, byli bezpieczni.

Głosy w jego głowie stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Wciąż powtarzały trzy, te same słowa. _Sropshire, Wafers i Michael._

Kim jest Michael, zapytał, nie używając do tego głosu.

_Shropshire, Wafers, Michael_, powtórzyły głosy.

Nie rozumiem. Powiedzcie, o co chodzi.

_Shropshire, Wafers, Michael_. Głosy były coraz głośniejsze i nie przestawały mówić. _Shropshire, Wafers, Michael_.

Co to znaczy?

Castiel ujrzał nagle przed oczami cmentarz. Było tam tylko kilka nagrobków. Przyjrzał się każdemu, sprawdzając, czy któryś zmarły nie ma na imię Michael. Głosy powtarzały teraz tylko to imię.

_Michael, Michael, Michael. _

Kim jest Michael?

_Michael, w Hopton Wafers. _

Castiela olśniło. Tak jak się spodziewał, Wafers było wioską. Tylko gdzie leżała? Shropshire było dużym hrabstwem, jak miał tam znaleźć małą wioskę, w której mieszkał jakiś Michael?

Głosy powtarzały to imię, aż całkowicie ucichły. Zniknęło też światło, a gdy Castiel otworzył oczy, zobaczył wszystkie demony leżące nieruchomo na ziemi. Dean i Samuel byli cali, zdrowi i w szoku, może nawet trochę przerażeni.

Obaj bracia spojrzeli na niego zdezorientowani. Castiel uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

- Stary – Dean zagwizdał, przeczesując ze stresu włosy – jesteś nie do zatrzymania. Musisz nas tego nauczyć.

* * *

Musieli uciekać. Wybuch światła, czymkolwiek był, zabił kilka niewinnych osób. Castiel, Dean i Samuel znaleźli ich z wypalonymi oczami, to samo stało się z demonami.

Wiedzieli, że to zbiorowe morderstwo przyciągnie tak dużą uwagę, że niedługo dowiedzą się o nim nie tylko wszystkie miasta w Anglii, ale i w Ameryce będzie o tym głośno. Dean zażartował, że Bobby na pewno się domyśli, że to oni to zrobili. Castiel nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że słyszał w jego głosie nadzieję. Tak wiele martwych demonów nie ujdzie uwadze ojca braci. Dean zapewne miał nadzieję, że ich odnajdzie.

Odjechali daleko od miasta nim któryś z nich znowu zaczął mówić o tym, co się stało. Przez cały czas Samuel spoglądał na Castiela i nawet nie krył się z tym, że celuje do niego z rewolweru. Castiel był zbyt przejęty tym, co powiedziały mu głosy, by się tym przejmować. Zresztą, zrobiłby to samo, gdyby był na miejscu Samuela.

- Zechcesz nam w końcu powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło? – zapytał Dean, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

- Nie wiem, co się stało – odparł szczerze. – Ani o czym mówiły demony – dodał, spoglądając na Samuela.

- Mówiły, że nie jesteś człowiekiem, tak jak podejrzewałem.

- Jestem człowiekiem. Urodziłem się jako człowiek, a to że nagle mam dziwną moc tego nie zmienia.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, jak jej użyć? – w przeciwieństwie do brata, Dean nie miał problemu z całym tym byciem nie-człowiekiem przez Castiela.

- Głosy. Powiedziały mi...

- Więc teraz nie tylko śnisz na jawie, ale i słyszysz głosy – przerwał mu Samuel.

- Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Na początku są piskami, tak głośnymi, że rozsadzają mi głowę. Ale potem zaczynam je rozumieć. Pojawiły się w tych dwóch snach, które miałem i dwa razy tak po prostu, między innymi gdy zakatowały nas te demony.

- Dwóch? – powiedzieli bracia jednocześnie.

- Tak – potwierdził. – W obu obserwowałem samego siebie, przypuszczam, że jest to moje przyszłe wcielenie.

- Co robiło twoje wcielenie w tych snach?

- W pierwszym stałem na środku jakiejś pustyni. Czułem żal i wstyd, a potem usłyszałem głosy, które wyzywały mnie od głupców i zdrajców.

- Czym są te głosy?

- Nie wiem. Za każdym razem brzmią tak samo. Powtarzają wciąż nazwę hrabstwa, wioski i imię Michael.

- To nie ma sensu – stwierdził Dean. – O czym był drugi sen?

- Stałem nad kołyską z dzieckiem w środku. Po prostu na nie patrzyłem, gdy znowu usłyszałem głosy i coś mnie zaniepokoiło.

- I pewnie nie wiesz, co mają na myśli te głosy?

- W zasadzie, to wiem. – Bracia spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. – Kiedy zabijałem te demony, znowu do mnie mówiły. Kazały mi dotrzeć do pewnej wioski w Shropshire i znaleźć Michaela.

- A ten Michael to?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Czyli praktycznie nic nie wiemy – podsumował Samuel sceptycznie.

- Nie – przyznał mu rację Castiel. Rozumiał jego brak zaufania. Chcąc go dopaść, demony omal nie zabiły też braci. – Ale chciałbym, byście pomogli mi znaleźć tego Michaela.

- Mamy iść za tobą? – zapytał Samuel z niedowierzaniem. – Żebyś mógł nas zaprowadzić wprost w pułapkę demonów?

- Nie chciały was, chciały mnie – przypomniał mu wściekle. To że rozumiał brak zaufania, nie znaczy, że będzie go tolerował. – Nie wiem czemu, ale chcę się dowiedzieć, a Michael może znać odpowiedź. Przestań uważać, że chcę dla was źle, ratowałem wam tyłki, mógłbyś okazać mi odrobinę respektu.

Samuel otwierał usta kilka razy, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie zrobił tego. Zgromił tylko brata wzrokiem, gdy ten się zaśmiał.

- Cas cię pokonał. Bezcenny widok – westchnął rozbawiony. – Więc kierujemy się do Shropshire – postanowił.

- Naprawdę chcesz tam jechać? – spytał Samuel.

- Cas ma kłopoty, to nasz przyjaciel, musimy mu pomóc.

- Ale on...

- Nie jest człowiekiem. I co z tego? Nie skrzywdził nas, uratował nas, zasługuje na naszą pomoc, nie ważne czym jest.

- Dziękuję, Dean – powiedział Castiel.

- Nie ma sprawy. – Dean odwrócił się i mrugnął do niego jednym okiem. – Trzymamy się razem, nie?

Castiel przytaknął.

Jechali w ciszy przez jakiś czas. Samuel odłożył już rewolwer, więc Castiel odważył się na niego nie patrzeć. Nie obawiał się już, że dostanie kulkę w łeb.

Cisza wkrótce zaczęła mu przeszkadzać, jego umysł nie mógł się skupić na rozmowie i znowu zaczął produkować sny na jawie.

Tym razem był w tym śnie z Gabrielem, ale nigdzie nie było widać Anny. Przed nimi stały jakieś znajome mu osoby. Były z czegoś niezadowolone, ale część była też smutna.

Jedna z osób, wysoki mężczyzna, podszedł bliżej sobowtóra Castiela i jego brata. Gabriel cofnął się, zaczął coś wykrzykiwać, ale Castiel nie wiedział co, nie słyszał nic. Domyślał się jednak, że Gabriel nie zgadza się z tymi wszystkimi osobami.

Grupa pozostała głucha na jego sprzeciwy, odwracali wzrok i nie patrzyli na niego. Castiel poczuł wstyd i żal swojego sobowtóra, który również unikał kontaktu wzrokowego ze zgromadzonymi.

Nagle pojawiły się trzy kolejne osoby, jedną z nich była Anna.

- Daje wam jeszcze jedną szansę – odezwał się mężczyzna, który wystąpił na przód.

Wszyscy ludzie zniknęli, zostali sami we trójkę. Anna coś mówiła, Gabriel także, a sobowtór Castiela milczał. Gdy jego rodzeństwo również zniknęło, nawet się nie poruszył.

Castiel czuł jego ból tak wyraźnie, jak nigdy wcześniej. Był tak silny, że aż chciało mu się płakać. Tak też się stało w jego przypadku, ale sobowtór nie płakał, stał tylko, mamrocząc pod nosem słowa przeprosin.

Gdy Castiel się obudził, miał łzy na policzkach, a Dean spoglądał na niego z niepokojem. Nawet Samuel się martwił.

- Cas?

- Kolejny sen – wyjaśnił, ścierając łzy z policzków.

- Co widziałeś? – zapytał Samuel.

- Tym razem nie byłem sam. Gabriel i Anna byli ze mną. Jacyś dziwni ludzie dali nam ostatnią szansę, ale nie wiem na co. To było potworne. Moje przyszłe wcielenie... Cierpiałem. Było mi wstyd, zawiodłem kogoś.

- Dlatego płakałeś?

- Tak.

- Stary, naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

- Nie ty jeden, Dean. Ja także, zwłaszcza, że to dotyczy mnie. Mam nadzieję, że Gabriel i Anna nie są podobnym celem ataków.

- Na pewno wszystko z nimi w porządku – zapewnił go Samuel. Castiel cieszył się, że nie chciał już z nim walczyć.

Więc wszystko było już oficjalne. Ruszali do Shropshire, do Hopton Wafers, by odnaleźć tajemniczego Michaela.

* * *

Podróż zajęła im kilka dni, podczas której wciąż byli atakowani przez demony. Castiel nie wyzwolił już znowu światła, które je zabijało, ale odkrył, że po dotknięciu twarzy demona, również może go zabić. To właśnie jego dotyk stał się główną bronią w ich podróży.

Hopton Wafers było naprawdę małą wioską, uznali więc, że znalezienie tu Michaela nie będzie trudne. Zaczęli wypytywać mieszkańców, ale żaden nie znał kogoś o takim imieniu. Castiel zaczynał tracić nadzieję. Przejechali taki kawał drogi na marne. W dodatku Samuel znowu stał się nieufny, zwłaszcza gdy nic nie znaleźli. Castiel podejrzewał, że brat Deana znowu uważał to wszystko za pułapkę.

- Lepiej zacznij gadać z głosami, tracę resztki zaufania – ostrzegł go.

- Nie mogę tego wywołać, kiedy chcę. Głosy same decydują, kiedy chcą coś powiedzieć.

- Poproś je ładnie, by się odezwały.

Castiel westchnął i zamknął oczy. Nie minęła nawet chwila, gdy znalazł się na cmentarzu. Tym samym cmentarzu, co poprzednio i który był w tej wsi.

_Michael, Michael, Michael_, powtarzały głosy.

Wyrwał się z transu jak najszybciej mógł, by przekazać wieści braciom.

- Cmentarz. Musimy iść na cmentarz.

Bracia przytaknęli. Dotarcie z miejsca na miejsce w tak małej wsi trwało zaledwie kilka minut, w przypadku cmentarza było tak samo.

Zaczynało się już ściemniać, ale to ich nie zniechęciło. Weszli na teren cmentarza i zaczęli oglądać nagrobki.

- Myślicie, że Michael to duch? – zapytał Dean, zdrapując mech z jednego z nagrobków, by odsłonić litery.

- Taki chyba z nami nie porozmawia – stwierdził Samuel.

Castiel nie wiedział, co się stało. Głosy wskazały mu cmentarz, ale przecież w jednej z wizji już go zwiedzał i nic nie znalazł. Kim był Michael i gdzie był? Czemu wszystko było takie trudne? Na żadnym nagrobku nie wyryto słowa Michael, a było ich tu sporo. Był tak zdesperowany, że próbował nawet przestawiać litery w imionach, by pasowały, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Wciąż nic nie mieli, a demony mogły zaatakować w każdej chwili.

- Michael to nie człowiek – odezwał się nagle Dean. Castiel spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

Dean wskazał ręką tablicę przy wejściu na cmentarz.

- To kościół. Pod wezwaniem św Michaela i Wszystkich Aniołów. Głosy chciały, byś odwiedził kościół.

Castiel odetchnął z ulga, gdy okazało się, że jednak przybyli we właściwe miejsce i tylko z powodu niekompletnych wskazówek nie mogli nic znaleźć. Już się bał, że na zawsze będą uciekać przed demonami.

- Po co mam odwiedzać kościół?

- Może nie modlisz się za często.

- Wcale się nie modlę.

Ostatni raz modlił się wiele lat temu, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Uczestniczył w mszach, ale tylko dlatego, że wymagali tego rodzice. Nigdy nie czuł jednak wyjątkowej więzi z Bogiem, czasami miał wrażenie, że Bóg go opuścił.

- Na co czekamy? – Dean zatarł ręce. – Wchodzimy.

Drzwi kościoła były otwarte, a w środku nie było żywej duszy. Samuel zapalił lampę, by móc cokolwiek widzieć. Budynek nie był duży, nie musiał być w takiej małej wiosce. Mimo to było w nim coś mistycznego, jakaś niewidzialna aura, której nie doświadczyli w żadnym innym kościele, w którym kiedykolwiek byli. Niemal czuło się obecność czegoś boskiego, być może nawet samego Boga. Ale to co było najbardziej zachwycające, to obrazy aniołów, które patrzyły na nich ze ścian. To było zwykłe przedstawienie malarza, nic więcej, ale trójka przyjaciół miała wrażenie, że każdy z tych aniołów ich obserwuje, szepcząc między sobą.

- To miejsce przyprawia mnie o dreszcze – wyznał Dean, podchodząc do jednego z obrazów. Podpis pod nim mówił, że to archanioł Michael.

Anioł był ubrany w pozłacaną zbroję, na głowie miał hełm zakończony skrzydłami, w dłoni trzymał płonący miecz, którym lada chwila miał zadać cios bezradnym demon leżącym u jego stóp. Michael powinien patrzeć właśnie na nie, ale Dean zauważył, że anioł na obrazie wpatruje się idealnie w niego. Gdy mrugnął, Michael patrzył już na demony.

- Straszne jak cholera – mruknął, odsuwając się od obrazu i ignorując chęć powrotu do niego.

Wrócił do brata i Castiela, którzy oglądali inne obrazy. Ciągnęły się wzdłuż obu ścian kościoła i wszystkie przedstawiały anioły, bez wyjątku. Nie było tu żadnych obrazów Jezusa, tylko nad ołtarzem taki się znajdował. Postawiono tu też jedną statuę, ale ona także przedstawiała anioła, tak doskonale wyrzeźbionego, że sprawiał wrażenie żywego.

- Co my tu w ogóle robimy? – zapytał Dean. – Tutaj nic nie ma poza dziwnymi obrazami.

Rozejrzał się, a jego wzrok znowu spoczął na obrazie Michaela. Czy jego miecz wcześniej nie płonął?

Miał znowu podejść do obrazu, ale Samuel trącił go łokciem i skinął głową na Castiela, który oglądał teraz trzy obrazy. Bracia podeszli bliżej.

Castiel przyjrzał się każdemu z trzech obrazów. Pierwszy przedstawiał Anaela niosącego chorągiew. Anioł był ubrany w złote i białe szaty, miał długie, jasne włosy i pulchną, niemal dziecinną twarz. Przed nim rozpościerały się czarne kształty, które chyba miały przedstawiać demony, przeciw którym ruszał na bój.

Na drugim obrazie był Gabriel podczas zwiastowania. Unosił się nad ziemią z rozpostartymi skrzydłami i wyciągał rękę w stronę Marii w uspokajającym geście. Tak jak Anael, on również miał jasne włosy, opadające mu na ramiona, ale jego twarz była bardziej szczupła i nie przypominała tak bardzo twarzy dziecka. Ubrany był na błękitno i biało.

Anioł na trzecim obrazie walczył z mantykorą o ciele lwa, głowie kozła, skrzydłach nietoperza i ogonie skorpiona. Miał spokojny wyraz twarzy, gdy mierzył włócznią w potwora. Długie blond loki anioła wyglądały, jakby rozwiewał je wiatr wywołany przez jego ogromne, białe skrzydła. Czerwone i białe szaty łopotały za nim. Mantykora szykowała się do skoku, a z jej pyska buchał ogień.

Najciekawszy był jednak podpis pod obrazem: Castiel, anioł czwartku. Jego anielski imiennik.

Wszystkie trzy obrazy były zakrwawione, wyglądało to tak, jakby krew wypływała z oczu namalowanych aniołów. Castiel wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął płótna w miejscu, gdzie zaczynał się krwawy ślad na twarzy anioła Castiela. Poczuł ciepło, które szybko zamieniło się w gorąco. Mężczyzna syknął z bólu i odsunął rękę.

- Cas, wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Dean. On i Samuel patrzyli na niego zaniepokojeni.

- Tak. – odpowiedział, trzymając poparzoną dłoń. Palce miał czerwone, pulsowały bólem, ale rany zniknęły już po chwili. – Nie ma tu nic więcej. Nie wiem, czego mamy szukać.

Dean znowu spojrzał w kierunku archanioła Michaela.

- Głosy powtarzały imię Michael, nie? – zapytał.

- Już rozwiązaliśmy tę zagadkę – przypomniał mu Samuel.

- Może jednak nie.

Chociaż go przerażał, Dean podszedł do obrazu. Złapał za ramę i próbował go zdjąć, ale nawet nie drgnął.

- Dean, co robisz? – zapytał Castiel.

- Michael jest odpowiedzą, czuję to – odparł i znowu pociągnął, ale nie udało mu się zdjąć obrazu. – Wybacz, stary.

Wyciągnął nóż i wbił go w sam środek obrazu, bez problemu przecinając płótno. Dean rozciął je z góry na dół, a potem odgarnął je na boki, odsłaniając znajdującą się za obrazem dziurę.

Samuel i Castiel byli zaskoczeni.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? – zapytał brat Deana.

- Głosy mają obsesję na punkcie Michaela – odparł, wsadzając rękę do środka dziury. Dotknął czegoś oślizgłego, ale nie cofnął się. – Poza tym, w tym obrazie było coś dziwnego, aha!

Dean wyczuł pod palcami znajomy kształt. Zacisnął palce na przedmiocie i wyjął go.

- Rewolwer? – zdziwił się Castiel.

- Colt. – Dean obejrzał broń i zobaczył na uchwycie mały pentagram. – I to nie byle jaki. Chyba będą do niego pasowały kule, które dał nam tata.

Sprawdziliby to już teraz, ale zostawili kule na wozie.

Castiel był rozczarowany. Oczekiwał, że znajdzie w kościele odpowiedzi na dręczące go sny, a tymczasem znaleźli tylko rewolwer. Bardzo potężny i ważny rewolwer, ale czuł, że to nie o to w tym chodziło. Kluczem do jego problemu był obraz jego anielskiego odpowiednika. To było podejrzane, że znajdował się w towarzystwie obrazów Gabriela i Anaela, którego imię było bardzo podobne do imienia Anny. Cała ich trójka była w to zamieszana, teraz wiedział to bez wątpienia. Ale co oznaczały te obrazy i co oznaczały sny? Czy to możliwe, że postacią, którą w nich oglądał, mógł być on sam jako anioł? Czy był aniołem? To by tłumaczyło tę dziwną moc, która potrafiła zabijać demony samym dotykiem. I ten postępujący brak emocji. Anioły zostały stworzone, by służyć Bogu jako żołnierze, nie po to by odczuwać emocje.

To było takie oczywiste i logiczne, wystarczyła krótka wizyta w kościele, by to odkryć. Był aniołem. Cały ten czas. Dlatego nie przemieniła go krew wampira, dlatego złagodził ból Deana, gdy ten był pod urokiem wiedźmy. Te wszystkie głosy, które słyszał, to były głosy aniołów, jego braci, a sny były scenami z przeszłości, nie przyszłości. Rozumiał już wszystko poza jednym. Czemu teraz ujawniła się ta moc i czemu w ogóle ją stracił?

- Wiem już, co chciały mi powiedzieć głosy – odezwał się, spoglądając na obraz Chrystusa nad ołtarzem.

- Co?

Wszystko potoczyła się nagle bardzo szybko. Budynek zadrżał w posadach, drzwi które zostawili otwarte zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, a wszystkie źródła światła zgasły. Nim tak się stało, Castiel zauważył, że anioły na wszystkich obrazach zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie białe płótno. Tylko trzy obrazy pozostały nienaruszone, a świeża krew wypływała z oczu Gabriela, Anaela i Castiela.

- Co do... – Rewolwer który trzymał Dean wypadł mu z ręki i przeleciał przez cały kościół wprost pod nogi jasnowłosej kobiety, która pojawiła się znikąd przed ołtarzem. Z uśmiechem na ustach podniosła broń.

- Dziękuję za zdobycie go – powiedziała. – Bez was by się nie udało, był bardzo dobrze chroniony.

Castiel nie miał wątpliwości, że ta kobieta to demon. Widział jej prawdziwą twarz, po raz pierwszy był w stanie. Była potworna, czego można się było spodziewać po twarzy demona.

- Oddaj to – powiedział, robiąc krok w jej stronę.

- Chodź i sobie go weź.

Był bardziej niż chętny, by to zrobić, ale gdy zrobił krok w przód, w kościele zaroiło się od demonów. Nie podchodziły do niego, ale były gotowe go powstrzymać.

- Kurwa! – usłyszał przekleństwo Deana. Odwrócił się zaniepokojony i zobaczył, że demony trzymaj obu braci, przystawiając im ich własną broń do gardeł. Dean próbował walczyć, udało mu się nawet wyszarpać z powrotem broń i dźgnąć nią jednego demona, któremu jednak szybko pomogli pozostali. Uderzyli Deana i złapali go mocniej.

- Puść ich – rozkazał Castiel. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej wściekły.

- Najpierw grzecznie pójdziesz z nami, może wtedy damy żyć twoim przyjaciołom.

- Czego od niego chcecie, wy sukinsyny? – warknął Dean, wcale nie przejmując się faktem, że wystarczy jeden ruch, by zginął.

- To nie wasza sprawa – odparła kobieta. – Castiel, chodź ze mną.

- Cas, nie.

Castiel nie posłuchał błagania Deana i podszedł do demona. Nie bała się go, choć doskonale wiedziała, czym jest.

- Pójdziesz o własnych siłach, czy mamy cię zaciągnąć? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

- Jestem aniołem Pana – wyszeptał, tak by bracia nie słyszeli. – Jak ci się wydaje?

Castiel złapał kobietę za twarz i rzucił w stronę ołtarza z taką siłą, że rozbił się od uderzenia. Colt wypadł jej z ręki, ale nie podniósł go, nie miał czasu, musiał ratować braci.

Rozłożył ręce i pozwolił, by energia którą w sobie miał uwolniła się. Tak jak za pierwszym razem, światło było oślepiające, ale tylko dla ludzkich oczu, on był w stanie na nie patrzeć. Było piękne.

Usłyszał głosy aniołów, rozumiał już wszystko, co mówiły, nie tylko pojedyncze słowa. Kazały mu przyjść do nich, zwłaszcza jeden, który wyróżniał się na tle pozostałych. Był silny, przepełniony boską mocą. To był głos przywódcy. Castiel nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko go posłuchać.

- Wracam do domu – wyszeptał.

Zniknęło światło, a wraz z nim Castiel. Gdy Sam i Dean otworzyli oczy, nie mogli go nigdzie znaleźć. Przeszukali cały kościół, ale znaleźli tylko ciała demonów i Colta leżącego przy ołtarzu. Był nietknięty.

- Gdzie jest Cas? – zapytał Dean, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ich przyjaciel tak po prostu wyparował.

- Nie wiem – odparł Sam. Rozglądał się zdezorientowany po całym budynku i wtedy jego uwagę przykuły trzy obrazy, które powoli blakły, aż całkowicie zniknęły. Na ścianach wisiały już same puste ramy.

Sam i Dean nie wiedzieli, że wiele mil od nich, Gabriel i Anna również zniknęli w blasku światła. Ale nie mogli tego wiedzieć, nawet ich nie znali, martwili się tylko o Castiela. Wciąż nie wiedzieli czym był i czego chciały od niego demony, choć obaj mieli swoje teorie.

Zabrali Colta i szybko wynieśli się z wioski, zastanawiając się, co robić dalej.

- Dean, co teraz? – zapytał Sam. Choć ostatnio nie ufał Castielowi, teraz czuł się z tego powodu głupio i chciał, by przyjaciel do nich wrócił.

- Szukamy ojca, nic innego nam nie pozostało.

- A co z Casem?

- Jego też będziemy szukać. Nie zostawimy go tak. Wciągnęliśmy go w to, więc teraz go wyciągniemy.

Sam przytaknął, zgadzając się z tą decyzją. Nie ważne czym był Cas i co się z nim stało. Wciąż był ich przyjacielem, uratował ich. Teraz oni musieli uratować jego, ale tym razem było to coś poważniejszego niż duch czy opętanie przez demona. Cokolwiek się działo, to była wojna i musieli wziąć w niej udział, jeśli chcieli pomóc Castielowi.


End file.
